Custom Creations
by Ella Whitlock
Summary: Custom cars,custom cakes,custom ink. What more could you want? Can Jasper and Edward find the love they think they have lost and will Bella and Em welcome a linebacker or a cheerleader? Will Rose finally get Alice under the hood of a car? Love,Family,Fun
1. I'm Back

To quote the great band AC/DC…

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black….

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm back, but not in black. I prefer pink. I wanted to take a few moments to say Thanks to all of my followers out there. After real life decided to kick me in the ass and FF decided it was going to be an ass I pulled my stories, but after a lot of soul searching and cursing I have tweaked the spelling and grammar a little bit and re-posting all the chapter for Custom Creations as well as the next installment. Chapter 19 is in the works and I'm not sure when I will be posting it, but I WILL be completing this story as well as posting some new ones. My other stories are one shots or brand new ones with different character couples and a whole lot of my real life thrown in for drama.

~Ella


	2. Introduction

Characters are OCC and are not cannon pairings. Story starts out in May 2009.

****** Please read the character development below to fully understand each person and the storyline.*******

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story line. The wonderful characters all belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Football stats for Emmett and Jasper are based on the real college stats of David Pollack, Defensive End and David Green, Quarterback, both former UGA football players. A few of the dates have been changed in order to fit my timeline in this story.

Introductions:

**Isabella Carlie McCarty:** Born September 13, 1982 now age 27. Standing at 5'4" tall and weighting 110 pounds, she is the only child of Renee and Phil McCarty. Renee was a stay at home mom and Phil is now the QB Coach for the Seattle Seahawks. Phil is a retired NFL quarterback who is also UGA alumni. The family is VERY rich, but doesn't flaunt it. Bella has a degree in Culinary Arts with a Specialty in Baking and French Pastries from the Art Institute of Atlanta. She is also part owner of Creative Confections with Edward Masen, her best friend. Bella has been married to Emmett Cullen for 4 years and they are expecting their first child on October 31st. Bella is not clumsy in any way and LOVES to wear heels. She is a HUGE football fan; of course she is married to a retired pro player. She calls the baby her little QB.

**Edward Anthony Masen: **Born June 21, 1981 now age 28. Only child of Elizabeth and Charles Masen. Family comes from very old money, but Edward has had to make his own way with a little help from his mother. His father past away when he was 15. His mother owns Masen Designs, a custom dessert bakery in New York City. Liz mentored Bella 2003. He helped Bella open her bakery in Seattle in 2006 after they both graduated. Edward has a certificate from the Culinary Academy in New York as a Professional in Pastry and Baking Arts. He met Bella while she was working with his mother and they have been best friends ever since. Part owner in Creative Confections with Bella. Edward is a single gay man who is a little on the girly side. He doesn't flaunt that he is gay, but is always dressed to the nines and has had his heart broken one too many times to let anyone else in.

**Alice Elizabeth Cullen:** Born February 28, 1982. Adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen on March 1, 1982. She jokes that Emmett is her twin because they share a birthday, but the size difference is the real kicker. Alice stands at 4'11" tall and only weights 90 pounds, compared to her brother's 6'6" 310 pound body Her size has earned her the nicknames of Tink and Pixie. Design major in both Graphic and Fashion from the Art Institute of Atlanta where she met Bella. She is also Emmett's sister and jokes that he is her twin because they were born on the same day in two different states. She grew up in rural Georgia but prefers the city life. Alice of course is daddy's little girl and always gets what she wants, almost. She introduced Bella to Emmett at a Georgia game in 2002. Emmett was a sophomore working on a double major while playing ball. Alice is engaged to Rosalie Whitlock and the two are getting married on May 23. Alice designs paint schemes for the cars Rose re-stores, she also have a fashion line, Retro Pixie, she sales in the lobby area of Rose's garage. Alice designs are casual everyday clothes with a retro 80's flare.

**Emmett Matthew Cullen: **Born February 28, 1982. Also adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen on March 2, 1982. He is a 2004 graduate and former defensive end for University of Georgia with a double major in Broadcast Journalism and Literature. He is one of the only players to garner All-American honors three consecutive years and was the 2004 AP SEC Defensive Player of the Year. Standing at 6'6" and weighing 310 he towers over his wife Bella, who is only 5'4". After he blew out his knee during his rookie year for the Seahawks he was unable to return to his beloved game. He is now sportscaster for the Seattle Seahawks and he helps out at the bakery with the deliveries. He was introduced to Bella by his sister at the Georgia/ Vanderbilt game in 2002 and it was love at first sight. He proposed one year later on the 50 yard line at Tennessee during half time. They were married a year later in Sanford Stadium at half time during homecoming. And yes he was in his uniform, dirt, grass stains and all; Bella wouldn't had it any other way. He is VERY excited about becoming a daddy and calls the baby his little linebacker.

**Rosalie Samantha Whitlock: **Born July 4, 1981 just 3 minutes before Jasper. Standing at 5'9" tall and weighting 128 pounds, she is the only daughter of Rebecca and Samuel Whitlock. University of Texas graduate who holds a Degree in Mechanical Engineering and owns a garage by the name of Rosie's which opened in 2005. She does general engine work and oil changes but specializes in classic muscle cars. In the process of restore a 1980 Porsche 911 for Alice as a wedding gift. Oil tycoon family from very old money and received a very large trust fund on her 21st birthday which she used to open her shop.

**Jasper Samuel Whitlock: **Born July 4, 1981 and is 3 minutes younger than Rose. He is a former Auburn University Quarterback and has a degree in art with a minor in art history. He was named SEC Offensive Rookie of the Year after the 2002 season, and was the 2003 Offensive Player of the Year for The Southeastern Conference. In 2004, he made 214 consecutive pass attempts without an interception, a record that still stands for SEC quarterbacks. Whitlock finished his college career as the winningest quarterback in NCAA Division I history with 42 wins in four years, eclipsing the record previously held by Peyton Manning. He is the Southeastern Conference all-time career leader in yards gained with 11,270. Jasper is moving to Seattle to open his own tattoo parlor and already has a location for his shop with an apartment above it. He purchased the building out right and has had it renovated by a locale contracting firm. Alice handled the decorating of his apartment. He started out tattooing by apprenticing under the supervision of Paul Rhodes in his shop 3 years ago and was hired on full time 6 months after he started. He is also a single gay man, but you would never know by looking at him. Standing at 6'6" tall and 195 he still looks like he did in college only now he is sporting several tattoos, a tongue ring and both of his nipples are pieced. He also received his trust fund at the age of 21 and has only used it to get Jazz Ink up and running.


	3. Chapter 1 Baby Brain

**Chapter 1: Baby Brain**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe it has been 4 years since we got married in Sanford Stadium no less. But what did you expect we bleed red and black in this family. I remember it like it was yesterday...

***Flashback***

_I'm standing here on the sidelines in my wedding dress. No traditional dress for me, oh no. My dress is a tea length black strapless dress with a red sash tied around my bust line in a perfect bow, thanks to Alice. My shoes you might ask are red peep toes of course. My flowers, the traditional white mums of homecoming with red and black ribbons hanging down. _

_There are 45 seconds on the clock. That's all I have, 45 seconds until I become Mrs. Emmett Matthew Cullen or Ms. 69 as Emmett likes to call me. That's his number 69 and I wear it with pride. _

_5...4...3...2...1...Touchdown Dawgs. _

_Now I just have to wait for Vandy to clear the field. _

_The team has taken their places in three crescent shaped rows around the 50 yard line with the justice of the peace at the center and to his left is Emmett uniform and all, helmet on the ground in front of the justice with pompoms curved off either side. Coach, the best man, standing off to Emmett's left and UGA as ring bearer, thanks to coach. Alice off to the right of the justice is of course, leave it to Alice to be wear a cheerleader's uniform as a maid of honor dress. God I love her. As I walk out on the field to join my husband to be, the redcoats start to play the wedding march and all I can do is laugh. I'm getting married in front of 92,746 of our closest friends and we didn't have to send out invites. LOL_

_***End Flashback***_

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!"

"What Alice?"

"I've been trying to get you attention for the past 5 minutes. Where did you going?"

"Sanford Stadium." Was all I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Good times, momma. Good times." Emmett laughs coming in the door.

"Hey Babe. Did you get the cake delivered with no problems?" I asked him.

"Of course, but good god that was the biggest bitch of a bride I have ever seen. I'm so glad you weren't like that." Emmett says as he kisses me on the head.

"HELLO! Bride to be over here Damn it!"

"Sorry Alice. Baby brain." I laughed.

"I just wanted to know how the cupcakes are coming along. We only have 3 days until the service. I mean it's only cupcakes. It's not like it takes a rocket scientist to figure it out. Fairy boy, you're making sure the flowers are perfect right? If not, Rose will have your head. Those daisies are her favorite damn it and they will be PERFECT, Edward." Alice stated it her bitchy bridezilla voice.

"Shut it Tink! The damn flowers are perfect in the damn colors you wanted. Although I still say they are fruit you crazy ass pixie." Edward replied just a bitchy as Alice.

"Enough you two. Damn, do you two never tire of this shit. I mean come on, you've been like this since you met. Now, put your big girl panties on and deal with it!" I screamed back at them.

"Sorry, momma." They both said laughing.

"Damn girl. That's the best line ever." Edward laughed holding his sides.

"Who knew you had that line in ya Bella." Alice giggled.

****_Flashback****_

_1 month ago_

"_God Damn It, Edward!" Alice screamed._

"_That is no where close to the fucking colors I want. Damn how hard is it to get watermelon and apple colored Gerbera Daisies. It's the only god damn thing Rose wants at the wedding and you can't even get the colors right." Ranted Alice._

"_FUCK YOU TINK! Watermelon and apple are both fucking fruits dumb ass not fucking colors. Jesus Christ! Do it your damn self. I give up. Bitch" Edward scream back._

_I walked out of the bathroom, yet again. Fucking morning sickness. Morning my ass. This shit has happened for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week for the last 3 months and it sucks._

"_What the fuck, you two?" I screamed._

_All I can do is laugh as I round the corner, because Alice is standing at Edward's color booth in a pair of 4 inch royal blue heels, a pair of skinny jeans and a black Motley Crew shirt with lace trim. Only Alice could wear a lace trimmed vintage Crew shirt and rock it._

"_Edward. My love, my sweet boy, can you open the fondant tub for my? Pretty please." Alice said in a sickly sweet voice._

"_Not the eyes, Tink. Anything but the eyes." Edward whined._

_I laughed. Leave it to Alice to pull out the one thing Edward can never refuse; her big brown puppy dog eyes. Only Rose seemed to be able to refuse them, for the most part._

"_Fine, Tink. Give it here. Heaven forbid you should break a nail." Edward laughed._

_Sure as shit the pixie stood there and mixed fondant and color paste until she had produced what she loving calls Watermelon and Apple. Go figure the colors she wanted are pink and green. LOL only Alice._

_***End Flashback****_

"And Alice, to answer your rudely yelled question, the cupcakes will be baked tomorrow, strawberry white chocolate, correct? They will be decorated Friday and ready for delivery Saturday morning."

"Yes, strawberry white chocolate is right and ..."

"And Emmett will have them at your house by 11:00 just like you asked." I said cutting her off.

All I got in response was a head nod, mumbling about hormones and bitchy pregnant woman.

I just laughed and shook my head.


	4. Chapter 2 Jasper Arrives in Style

**Chapter 2: Jasper arrives in style**

GOD DAMN that felt good. There is no better feeling in the world than telling your boss to fuck off, packing your shit and walking out the door. God, I have been waiting to do that for months now, James is such an asshole. It's time to get Jazz Ink up and running. Now is the one time I am truly grateful for my trust fund I received access to the day I turned 21. $ 4.5 million dollars is a bit much, but that's how great grandpa Whitlock had wanted it. None of his grandkids or great grand kids would ever do without.

So hear I sit in first class, slipping on my Jack and Coke, looking over one of the many tattoo magazines I have been featured in over the past three years trying to decide what to display in the entrance of the shop.

My shop, Jazz Ink. Christ almighty, my girls would shit themselves if the knew what the studio really is. Alice assumes that I'm opening an Art Gallery and Rose doesn't really care about the shop, just that her "Bubba" is moving closer to home. I owe this major change in my life to Ally cat, the evil pixie that is marrying my sister later today. She found the perfect location and doesn't even know it. All I asked of her was to redesign the apartment upstairs and that I needed her to pick out flooring for the studio..

*******Flashback****** **5 months ago

"_Merry Christmas Girls!" I shouted as I opened the front door._

"_Bubba! Jazz Baby!" They both yelled at the same time._

"_So, Rose, Ally you want to finish my Christmas shopping for me? Just pick and I'll pay." I asked sweetly._

"_Have fun, bitches. I got shit to do at the garage." Rose said grinning walking out the door._

"_What's wrong Jasper? You never and I mean never want me to go shopping with me for anything." Alice asked bluntly._

_"I kind need your help, but not with gift shopping that is. I'm looking for a location for a studio to showcase my work. I've searched online and have found nothing that will work. I had a realtor, but she was more interested in getting me into her bed than helping me. So, I'm bring out the big guns so to speak and asking my favorite pixie for help." I said putting on my best smirk that I knew she would never refuse._

_"What are you looking for? Are you talking to purchase out right or rent? Where are you going to live? You are moving here, right. I mean how can you run a gallery and not live here." She rambled._

_"I'm looking to buy and I need a place with an apartment upstairs preferably. And yes, I would be moving here once I find a place and have it renovated to my specifications. Maybe something near Rosie's garage, like an old warehouse I could gut and build the studio downstairs and put an apartment above it that has a separate entrance from the shop." I said shrugging my shoulders._

_"I know the perfect place. It has the best natural light and it's just a block or two from the garage and a couple of builds over from Custom Creations. That's Bella and Edward's bakery. I found that location and Rosie's. They are both very successful and hopefully I can go three for three and your gallery will be a huge fit as well. Oh, I get to decorate it because I've done everyone else's and it's only fair I get to do yours too." Alice rambled._

_"Stop right there pixie. I decorate the studio you can do my apartment. Deal. It's the apartment or nothing."_

_"Fine. I'll do the apartment only." She whined adding the puppy dog eyes._

_"The eyes are not going to work, Ally." I grinned._

******End Flashback*****

"Excuse me, miss." I asked as she was walking away.

"Yes." She answered

"How long 'til we land?"

"About 45 minutes sir."

"Thanks."

**-3 ½ hours later-**

"Lucy, I'm home!" I yelled walking in the front door. A there she is, my sister. Standing there in her beautiful linen suit, soft pink blouse and those damn hot pink Chucks. Alice is going to shot her.

"JASPER!" screamed Rose.

"Hey sis." I replied laughing.

"What's do damn funny, Jazz?" Rose asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Chucks, sis really. Come on, it's your wedding day. The most important day of your life and you're wear chucks. One day really would not kill ya'll. All though Alice might. I said with a chuckle.

"Nope. I told her the chucks stay or the wedding is off." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"How much did that cost you?" I asked smiling.

"Not a thing." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What?" I asked completely stunned.

"I told her that's all I wanted from her today and that this small token of her love for me would truly make this _our_ wedding day, not just hers." Rose said with the up most confidence.

Shaking my, I pulled her into a big hug.

"God, I've missed you, sis."

"Missed you too, bubba."

Letting go, I grabbed her hand and give it a squeeze. And that's when I noticed it; the ever present grease on her hands was gone.

"Rose?" I asked lifting her hand.

"Shhhhh...don't tell Alice. She forbid me from going to the shop all week, but she has been so busy she didn't notice I've gone. I had to get her surprise finished before the wedding. Besides I cancelled the limo she had lined up so I could drive off into the sunset in her new car." Rose said giggling.

"And the grease?" I asked laughing.

"I went and had a manicure this morning. Don't tell her that it's a secret. If she knew I went and had it done by myself; she'll make me go every week.

NO THANKS. That had to be the most stressful thing I've ever done." Rose says with a grimace.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I laughed.


	5. Chapter 3 The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

**RPOV**

Our wedding was absolutely perfect. Alice had done a magnificent job, as I knew she would. And she did it, just for me, she wore knee high white chucks with hot pink satin ribbon instead of the regular laces. And her dress was perfect as well it was totally Alice. She had made herself an excite replica of Madonna's dress from her 80's Like a Virgin tour. The only difference was the belt. It had be replace with a hot pick 3" wide belt that matched my shoes. She carried a bouquet of magenta Gerbera daisies, my favorite. She looked breath taking.

The after party, not a reception, I refused to have a reception. Those are all fancy and boring; I wasn't having it. Instead we through one hell of a party. Alice went all out and spared no expense. She even went to the extreme and hired a valet company to hold cars over night for our guest and hired limos to take everyone home. She made sure to have foods everyone would enjoy, no froufrou shit, we're talking hot wings, bite size pizza, riblets and just about any other bar food you can think of all on a buffet line. Now the bar rocks. Alice had every liquor available to man, an ice luge for shots, and three bartenders that put the boys of Cocktail to shame.

"Edward! How's my favorite pretty boy enjoying the festivities this evening?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. _Oh, God is he hard again. I wonder who it is this time. Why is it always me who finds him with a hard-on._

"It's been interesting to say the least." He replied.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself or should I say the view." I laughed looking up and down his body. I have to admit the boy was cut, but so not my type.

"Rose, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Edward."

"Who is the beautiful blonde man dancing with your wife?" Edward asked.

"That my little fairy friend is my brother, Jasper." I giggled. Oh lord, did I just giggle.

"And before you ask, yes he's gay, but he likes to go for the bad boy, biker image. That boy is all MAN, nothing feminine about him. And he has a tongue ring. Bella told me that's your thang." I told him. I could not help but laugh at my last comment. Bella told me a while back that Edward has a thing for guys with tongue rings.

"Thanks, Rose." Edward said rolling his eyes..

"Anything else I should know about since you are so full of information this evening, smartass." He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Edward there is. Jasper is a Gentleman Jack man. Order him that and he will be yours by the end of the night." I really tried to keep a straight face, but bust out laughing anyway.

"Thanks." Edward laughed and he made his way to the bar.

**EPOV**

Jesus Christ! Who is the beautiful blonde man dancing with Alice? Damn it. Shut your fucking mouth before you start drooling. Stop it right there junior. Great now my pants are becoming uncomfortable tight.

Please lord, don't let her see me. Shit to late, here comes Rose. I swear that woman has hard-on radar.

"Edward! How's my favorite pretty boy enjoying the festivities this evening? She asked with an arched eyebrow. Why is she looking down my body? Did she just zero in on my crouch? Damn it, she did.

"It's been interesting to say the least."

"Glad to see you're enjoying your self or should I say the view." She laughed.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Edward." She answered.

"Who's the beautiful blonde man dancing with your wife?" I asked smiling.

"That my little fairy friend is my brother, Jasper." She giggled. Dear god did Rosalie Hale just giggle?

Before I could say another word, Rose continued.

"And before you ask, yes he's gay, but he likes to go for the bad boy biker image. That boy is all MAN, nothing feminine about him. And he has a tongue ring. Bella told me that's your thang." She said laughing at the last thing she said.

Bella is so dead. Damn her. She promised to keep that to herself. Shit! If she told Rose then, oh dear god that means Emmett knows and I'll never hear the end of it.

"Thanks, Rose." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Anything else I should know about since you are so full of information this evening, smartass." I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Edward there is. Jasper is a Gentleman Jack man. Order him that and he will be yours by the end of the night." She said trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

"Thanks, biatch. Love ya, mean it." I said laughing as I made my way to the bar.

Damn it! Please god no anything but this. Shit she said something to him and he is looking this way. What the hell am I suppose to do now? He's heading this way. Shit, shit, shit. Just play it cool Edward. You can do this. You're a smart, good looking guy. You've got this. Now, flash him the sexy smirk. Wait for it...YES he smiled back. Still got it.

God those plump, soft lips. That hair, I want to fist my hands it while his lips are wrapped around my dick. Down junior, damn he's almost to you and I'm so painfully hard I can barely walk let alone sit down at the bar.

**JPOV**

The ceremony was beautiful. Alice wore the Chuck Taylors just as she promised after they had been pixie-fied. I had to hold in a laugh when I realized that she was wearing a pair of white, knee high wedged heel chucks with hot pink ribbon for laces.

_Think of the pixie and she shall appear_.

"You look lovely this evening Alice and the ceremony was beautiful." I grinned brightly

"Thank you, Jasper." She replied.

"There I've met my nice quota. Now, dance with me tiny sister of mine." I laughed twirling her around the floor.

"Anything for you, Bubba." She giggled.

"So, how's the shop coming along? I haven't seen it since you had it gutted. And that contractor you hired was an ass. He wouldn't let me in so I could decide on a color theme. How am I going to match your apartment with the shop if you won't let me in? Damn Jasper, what the hell are building in there anyway? Wait, I know..., but..., no I don't see you as being into that. You never know these days." She rambled on shaking her head.

"Alice. Alice, Alice! Would you please shut the hell up so I can speak." I all but shouted at the pixie.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked.

"NOT. I'm not telling you what the shop is or what it will look like until it's ready to open for business. Rose doesn't know what it is either so don't ask. It's a surprise." I laughed with an evil grin.

Yes, Rose is heading this way. She's coming to save me from the evil pixie.

"Alice, will you point out your brother to me. I would like to thank him for his help with everything." I asked so sweetly it made my teeth hurt.

"Fine, you see the grizzly bear at the bar next to the tiny pregnant lady? That's Emmett. " Alice said pointing to the bar.

As I looked over in the direction of the bar I saw the sexy man I have ever seen. And that's when I noticed that Rose was speaking to him.

Then I was blown away by his smile, so I smiled in return.

"Hey Ally, I'm going to make my way to the bar and speak to Rose before I go see Emmett." I mumbled walking off the dance floor.

"Sis, who is the man you were speaking too?" I asked in passing.

"That's Edward. Bella's business partner and best friend. You two would really get along if you know what I mean." She smirked continuing her way to Alice.


	6. Chapter 4 The Gentleman ordered Jack

**Chapter 4: The Gentleman ordered Jack**

**JPOV**

As I reach the bar I over hear a velvety voice order two Gentleman Jack's on the rocks. I step up to the bar to place my order when a drink in pushed over in front of me.

"I believe this is yours." The velvet voice says to me.

"That depends on who it's from." I said smirking.

"Edward Masen and you must be Rose's brother Jasper." He said confidently with a knowing smirk of his own.

"What makes you so sure, Edward?" I replied.

"Just a lucky guess, but correct am I not."

"Maybe." Was all I replied as I took my drink and made my way over to who I'm guessing is Emmett.

**EPOV**

Damn, that boy and his smirk. Then he just walked away. What the hell was I thinking that someone like him would want anything to do with me. I'm too damn girly for someone like him.

"Stop it right there Edward."

"Stop what Alice. I don't have any idea what your talking about." I replied with a smile.

"That train of thought Edward. You are a wonderful man and anyone would he luck to have you. And I have to warn you, Jasper has a problem with opening up to people but once he does he is loyal and loving just like Emmett. Just give him some time, he'll come around. I just know it."

"Thanks, Tink."

"That's what I'm here for." she said as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I sat and watching Jasper talk with Bella and Emmett. The three of them cutting up like old friends made me wonder if Alice was wrong about him and that it was just me he had a problem with. I pondered this for a little while when I noticed that Jasper had sat down his now empty glass.

"Excuse me." I said to the bartender who only nodded in my direction.

"Will you take a tumbler of Gentlemen Jack to the man at the end of the bar, please?" I asked him.

"Sure thing." was the only reply I got from the back of his head.

He walked to the end of the bar and then looked from Jasper to me and back again. As if asking is this the right guy. I simply nodded to confirm that it was.

The bartender said something to Jasper and tilted his head in my direction. Jasper followed the head nod, seeing it was me and nodded his thanks before turning back to Bella to continue their conversion. Oh well, maybe next time.

I made way across the dance floor to were Tink and Rosie to say congratulations and good night. I then slowly made my way to Bella and Emmett to tell them good night as well. I also needed to tell Bella I would be in the bakery in the morning.

"Why are you going in on a Sunday, Edward? There is nothing due 'til next Saturday, Babe." She said.

"Momma, did you forget that there are almost 500 flowers that need to be made by Wednesday so they will be dry enough to go on the wedding cake for the 6th?" I asked worried, but with a smile.

"Damn. Sorry, baby brain strikes again." She laughed.

"Baby what?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"Baby brain. Bella forgets everything these days. I swear she would loose her head if it wasn't connected." Emmett laughed.

"Yea. Tink named the forgetful spells 'baby brain' and it's stuck." I laughed along with Emmett and Bella.

"Tink? Who the hell is Tink?" Jasper asked.

"That would be Alice because she's so tiny and always going like Tinkerbell." I answered.

"Got'cha. That's the same reason I call her Pixie or Ally if I want something. But Tink, I like it. It fits her to a tee." He laughed.

"Well, good night everyone. Call me tomorrow Bells. Be good to momma, Tator." I said rubbing Bella's tiny baby bump, then turned to go.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk out with you."

**JPOV**

"Excuse me, Bella, Emmett?" I asked.

"That would be us." Bella answered for them both.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'ma. Nice to finally meet you both. I just wanted to thank you for all of your help. It means a lot to me. And a special thanks to you Emmett for staying at the apartment last night so late while the utilities were being turned on. Now I can sleep in my own bed tonight." I said bringing out my the southern accent.

"It's nice to finally meet the face behind the voice. And it was not a problem at all. Your place is in walking distance of the bakery. So I got my exercise in for the day as well as helping you out. So it was a win win situation for both of us." Bella laughed rubbing her stomach.

"Not a problem, man. Glad we could help." Emmett said extending his hand towards me.

"And Bella thanks for accepting my delivers at the bakery and for not saying anything about them.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me and Jazz, I washed all of your linens and made up your bed as well." She giggled as I set my glass down on the bar.

"Excuse me, sir." The bartender asked as he sat another drink down in front of me.

"I didn't order this. Who's it from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The gentleman at the end of the bar." He said with a nod to his right.

As I looked to the right I noticed Edward looking my way and I nodded my head in thanks, then turning back to Emmett. I caught Edward's face fall out of the corner of my eye and he walked off. _What the hell are you doing dumbass. You should at least talk to him and thank him in person for the drinks._

"Jazz. Dude where the hell did you go? I was asking if you like football? We are HUGE fans. Total football family. Whitlock sounds very familiar to me?" Emmett asked me with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Sorry, zoned out there for a minute. And yes, I played quarterback for the Auburn Tigers 2000-2004. Why?" I asked wondering.

"OMG! The Jasper Whitlock. As in SEC Freshman of the Year 2001. Holy shit, you broke Payton's record and you kick our ass in 2004." Bella yelled.

Damn they weren't kidding about being a football family.

"My hubby here is Emmett Cullen. As in Number 69. Defensive End at UGA 2001-2004. 283 tackles with 58 tackles for loss and 2004 Lombardi Award winner." Bella beamed.

"Told you we're a football family. How many wives do you know who can rattle off their husband's college stats." Emmett laughed with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"None that I've meet. But damn that's impressive Bella." I laughed.

"Well, you don't get married on the 50 yard line during half time at homecoming wearing your hubby's school colors while he's wearing his game uniform and not be excepted to know a thing or two about the sport." Bella laughed loudly.

"OMG! That was you. That was the best wedding ever. I caught it on ESPN Sports Center that night."

"Yep, there's nothing like getting married in front of 92,746 of your closest friends." Emmett boomed throwing his head back laughing with Bella laughing along with him.

Looking out at the dance floor I noticed Edward walking our way. _Damn he is sexy. Maybe I should try to speak with him. I mean the man order Gentleman Jack for me. I wonder how in the hell he knew that was my whiskey of choice. _

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Bella, I wanted to let you know that I was going in to work on the flowers for the wedding cake next weekend." Edward said.

"What cake, Edward? There is nothing due this week, Babe." She said.

"Momma, did you forget that there are almost 500 flowers that need to be made by Wednesday so they will be dry enough to go on the wedding cake for the 6th?" I asked worried, but with a smile.

"Damn. Sorry, baby brain strikes again." She laughed.

"Baby what?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"Baby brain. Bella forgets everything these days. I swear she would loose her head if it wasn't connected." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. Tink calls the forgetfulness 'baby brain' and it's stuck." Bella laughed along with Emmett and Edward.

"Tink? Who the hell is Tink?" Jasper asked.

"That would be Alice because she's so tiny and always going like Tinkerbell. Edward shorted it to Tink and he's the only one that can get away with calling by that nickname." Bella said giggling.

"Got'cha. That's the same reason I call her Pixie or Ally if I really want something. That girl has way to much energy for me, but Tink, I like it. It fits her to a tee." I laughed.

"Well, good night everyone. Call me tomorrow Bells. Be good to momma, Tator." Edward said rubbing Bella's tiny baby bump, then turned to go.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk out with you." I yelled.


	7. Chapter 5 Sorry, No I'm Sorry

**Chapter 5: I'm Sorry, No I'm Sorry**

**JPOV**

_Wow. Where did that come from? That was me, your horny side, taking over for a change. What he's hot as hell and brought you drinks. He's walking away from us dumbass. What the hell are you waiting for? Move your ass. I'm going. I'm going._

"Edward, wait up please." I shouted.

"Why? Just so you can blow me off again. I don't think so." He snapped.

"Because I never got to thank you properly for the drink, for starters. And I'm sorry for blowing you off. That was not very nice of me and I'm sorry." I said with a shy smile.

"Whatever." Edward quipped.

"I also wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier at the bar. I should have never walked away without a thanking you. That's not how my momma raised me. And I would also like a chance to get to know you better." I said quietly as I turned to leave.

Then I felt something grab my elbow and a slight shock.

"I'm the one who should apologizing for snapping at you like that. I'm also sorry if I offended you with purchasing you a drink. I don't normally do that sort of thing, but I feel this pull towards you that I've never felt before and it scares me a little." He said in almost a whisper.

_He was sorry for offending me. Why the hell would I be offended? I just had a sexy as hell guy buy me not one but two drinks and how did he know I prefer Gentleman Jack straight up. _

I reached out to stop him from leaving by grabbing his arm this time. And that's when I felt again, the little shock that ran up my fingers and through my body like lighting. Damn, that's happened twice and it's never happened with anyone else before.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Edward. I found it very flattering. Now,how about we start again. 'Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's brother." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. I'm Edward Masen. Bella's best friend and business partner." He replied with that sexy smirk again. Damn.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. How about we get out of here and grab a cup of coffee and talk?" I asked smirking.

"How we meet at the corner of Demitri Drive and Volturi Ave.?" He asked.

"That's were I live Edward. How did you know that?" I asked confused.

"I didn't. I'm on the corner above the bakery, why?" Edward asked looking as if his interest had been pecked.

"I'm next door,but across the street from the bakery. I bought the corner building about 4 months ago and had it renovated and also had an apartment added upstairs. I have yet to see it thou, I got in from Dallas 4 hours before the wedding." I laughed.

"You want to join me while I check it out for the first time?"

"Sure, why the hell not. It's been drinking me crazy with all of the construction and not knowing what's been going on. Bella just laughs and shakes her head when I step out for a smoke because I always end up looking in the windows." He laughed sheepishly.

"See ya in twenty, Jasper." Edward said walking toward the row of cabs waiting out front.

"You need a lift home?" I grinned.

"No, I'll hope a cab and meet you there."

"You sure. I don't mind and we are going to the same place." I smirked.

"Okay, good point."

Walking to my bike, I thanked myself for strapping the extra helmet on the back again.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked pointing to my ride.

"That would be my baby. You afraid motorcycles Edward?" I asked tossing him a helmet and winking.

"No, I've never been on one to know. What kind is it or do I want to know?" He replied looking a little worried.

"That my dear Edward is a 2009 Ducati 1198S Testastretta Evoluzione. So hold on tight and enjoy the ride." I said laughing at the look on Edward's face.

We arrived in just under 10 minutes. Edward looked a scared as hell, but I could tell or feel his excitement from the ride. But I would need to remember to go slower next time. Next time, what the hell? Getting a little a head of your self there aren't you big fellow.

_God I really need to stop talking to myself. It can't be healthy. _

"So, I'll meet you at the corner in 5?" I asked Edward grinning.

"Sure, but we better make it 10. I need to calm my nerves first." Edward replied still looking a little frazzled.

"10 it is then, but don't worry I can help you calm down at my place." I said with a wink.


	8. Chapter 6 Towels,Tattoos & Tonque Rings

**Chapter 6: Towels, Tattoos and Tongue Rings, Oh My**

**EPOV**

Holy Shit! I have never been so turned on or scared in my life. And I also know for a fact that Jasper knows how turned on I am. Hold him just felt so right and the felt of his muscles as he moved with the bike. And don't forget the way he smells. DAMN, it's like hot apple pie and something else I can't put my finger one.

Just thinking about holding on to his waist has my pants uncomfortably tight again and there is no time to take care of it now. Okay, clothes. What the hell do you wear to go to a guy's house you just met? Jeans, those work for anything and my red chucks. Hell, I'll just leave on the shirt and roll up the sleeves. My hair, fuck it. It has a mind of it's own.

So here I stand on the corner because I don't know which door to use, when the door opens to reveal Jasper standing there in nothing but a towel slung low on his waist. And then I noticed the tattoo on his chest and the one that wrapped around his should and upper arm. DAMN, tattoos and a tongue ring. What is he trying to do to me? My two biggest turn ons and he has to have the both. God, I'm so screwed. That you are.

"Sorry, I jumped in the shower and then realized my shit was still packed up down here. I saw you out here while I was digging thru a box looking for my jeans and a shirt. Come on in. I'll just be a few minutes." He said smirking.

"No problem, but where's your luggage at? Didn't you fly in this afternoon?" I asked confused and growing even harder as I watched him dig thou a box and pull out a pair of jeans which he pulled on under the towel before letting it drop to the floor. Then turning around to button them up just so got a glimpse of his happy trail that has now disappeared into the waist band of his jeans and that's when I noticed he didn't have any underwear on.

"No luggage for me this go round. Alice told me to have anything shipped here and that she would have me something to wear at their house. I only had my laptop and a few magazines with me, which is still a Rose's." He replied.

"Then what about your bike? How did you get it?" I asked even more confused and being nosy as hell.

"I had it delivered by the dealer to Rosie's Garage and Emmett made sure it got to the house before the wedding."

"Sorry if I'm being nosy. I was just wondering. But that does explain all of Bells' trips over here and the moving truck." I laughed remembering Bella's multiple trips across the street for the last few weeks.

"What's so funny, Babe?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

_Did he just call me Babe?_

"Just remembering Bells walking across the street to let people in and also saying ' Damn how much shit can one person have' on each return trip." I laughed even harder and he joined me this time.

"Yea, well not all of it was my personnel stuff, must of it was furniture and shit for the shop."

"What is it that you are opening anyway?" I asked curiously.

"A place to showcase my work. Would you like to see it, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Bella already knows because she wouldn't sign for anything until I told her what she would be signing for." He said very seriously.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm opening a tattoo shop up in the next weeks to a month. But Rose doesn't know that I'm using my degree for tattooing people. Would you like to see some of my work I've done over the years." He asked.

"Sure, I'd love too. And I would also like a better look at the one on your shoulder, if that's alright with you." I asked shyly.

"Not a problem, but we have to go upstairs to see my work. I had Emmett move all of the framed work up there for me. And I'd love for you to take a closer look at my ink." He said smirking with a wink.

"Damn, you're killing me here."

"What was that?" He laughed.

"Shit! Did I say that out loud?" I again embarrassed.

"Yea, you did. But, I'll take that as a complement." He laughed.

"Sorry, but I have a thing for ink and metal." I admitted shyly.

"Oh, really. So, if I did this. Would I be making your dick hard?" I asked opening my mouth to reveal my tongue ring.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on up and I'll show you some of my work as well as the rest of my ink and maybe some more metal if your lucky. Are you feeling lucky, Edward?" He smirked.

"Uhh...mummmm...yea...god...I hope so." I stutter not being able to form a complete sentence.

"Come on." He said smirking again.

_God, he has me right were he wants me and I'd follow this man any where already._

Following him into the back and up the stairs I got a very nice view of his ass in his tight jeans and having a great deal of trouble walking up the steps with my rock hard dick pushing against my jeans. Making it to the top of the steps, he opens the door for me and moves to the right out of the way holding the door open.

"Come on in and make yourself at home, babe. I would offer you a beer but seeing as I haven't made it the store yet all I have is water." He offered.

"That's fine." _but as for comfortable I'll have to stand for awhile and damn if he didn't call me babe again. I wonder if he realizes he is doing it._

**JPOV**

_Who knew Mr. Clean cut would have a thing for ink and metal. Wonder if he has any of his own. I may have to find that out later tonight. If I'm lucky that is. Because damn does he look even hotter in low slug jeans. Shit, now am in the same boat as him. Hard as a fucking rock and nothing can be done about it, yet._

"Hey Edward." I yelled from the kitchen.

"It looks like someone stocked the fridge for me. You want a beer?" I asked.

"Sure, Miller Lite would be great if you have it." He replied.

_Well damn that's the only beer in the fridge and peanuts on the counter. Thank you, sis. _

"Here you go. The pictures are back in my room if you still want to see them because I would like to show them to you. I haven't shared these with anyone other than the people I did them for. They are all custom work and some of them are rather large. I have several that are full back pieces that took hundreds of hours to finish, some took months and others were done in one seating." I explained also pleading.

_I felt this strange desire to share everything with him; things I had never shared with anyone let alone Rose. I needed him to see what I loved to do and the great love and care that was involved with each and every one of the tattoos I have ever done. I felt like I needed his approval on the tattoos, the shop and every other aspect of my life. I needed to share myself with him and that was scaring the shit out of me. _

"Lead the way and I shall follow." Edward replied smirking with an evil glint in his eyes.

Leading him back towards my room was not doing anything for the tightness of my jeans, my throbbingcock or the dirty thoughts running through my mind. This may have been a bad idea. I noticed that Edward was so close I could feel the heat from his body on my back.

_Yep, Bad idea Jazz._

"So, have you always been interested in tattooing or did it just happen?" Edward asked so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Do you want the truth or what I told my ex-boss?" I smirked.

"Truth, if it's not too personal." He answered.

"Okay, truth it is. I had the name of someone special to my heart tattooed on my shoulder only to find out he was having an affair. I later found out that he was in a relationship with a woman. So, I had this done to cover up his name and that's when I became interested in the art of tattooing."

"Shit, dude I wasn't expecting that. I figured you had a frat tat to cover up." Edward said shocked.

"I know, but that's what really happened and I learned my lesson. Trust me when I say I will never have another name on my body, unless I'm lucky enough to be blessed with children some day. If I find the right man, that is." I laughed.

"So, you have though of having children with the right person. If you don't mind me asking, would you use a surrogate or adopted?" Edward asked.

"To be honest, Rose and I have discussed this at great length. And after speaking with her, I think I would like to use a surrogate so that the baby would truly be a part of me." I said with a smile.

"I would say that sounds like a great plan. I feel the same way, but would you use a stranger or someone that you know?" He asked again.

"What's with the sudden family questions? Not that I mind them at all, I was just wondering why of all the questions to ask someone you just met you would choose to ask about family?" I asked with truly curious.

"Well, truthfully, I find myself being pulled towards you almost like a magnet. I know that may sound crazy to you, but I have to be true to myself and share my feelings upfront. I've been hurt one to many times and I can't take that change with my heart again. I need to know that the person I have very strong feelings for is feeling the same way. I'm not saying this to scare you or to make you uncomfortable, but I needed you to know." He said so softly I almost didn't hear the last part.

After hearing him pour his heart out and knowing I felt the same way, I did the only thing that felt right. I pulled him into a passionate, heated kiss that almost brought me to my knees from the electric impulses coursing thru my body and praying to god he was feeling that very thing as well.

Reluctantly I pulled away from his plump, soft lips and smiled. The look on Edward's face was priceless and yet I couldn't help but smile larger.

"Wh….wh….why would you d….do that to me?" Edward stammered.

"Because I couldn't have said that better myself. I feel that same pull Edward the only difference is that I have trouble expressing my feelings. I prefer to show them through action rather then words. My skin literary tingled when I kissed you just now and my knees almost buckled under me. I feel the same way, Edward and I'm scared shitless by it. I have never felt this way, but I know I can't ignore it. So, will you make a mistake with me?" I asked him.

"I don't want a mistake, Jasper. I want something more, whatever that may be. But, what if this doesn't work. What if you find someone else, then what. I'm left with a broken heart once again." He said passionately with tears in his eyes.

"Edward, have you never heard that song?" I asked.

"What song?" Edward asked.

"Brad Paisley's Make a Mistake with Me. You've never heard it , really."

"No. Who's Brad Paisley?" He asked me seriously.

"Oh dear god. I've managed to fall for a guy who has no idea who Brad Paisley is. Heave help me." I laughed.

"Let me educate, babe."

Walking over to my iPod, I searched through the play list 'til I found what I was looking for.

"Listen closely and then answer my question." I told him and pressed play.

Walking over to him, pulling him into my chest, I began sing along with the song softly in his ear while swaying to the beat of the song and trying very hard not to grind my hips into his.

_You over think things  
You say what if we're not meant to be  
Well you know what so what  
Make a mistake with me _

_Nobody goes through this life and does  
Everything perfectly  
We're all gonna fail so you might as well  
Make a mistake with me _

_[Bridge]  
Sometimes baby when we take  
A chance that has this much at stake  
We look back and in hindsight  
What seemed wrong looks more like right _

_So I say worst case we'll be left with  
Lots of good memories  
This chance we have well it's worth that  
So make a mistake with me _

_I'm tellin' you the right thing to do  
Is make a mistake  
Make a mistake  
Make a mistake with me_

"So, I ask again. Will you make a mistake with me, Babe?" I asked.

"I have to go." Edward said running down the steps and out the door.

For the first time in years, I dropped to knees in tears feeling as if my heart had been ripped out yet again. I haven't cried like this since Marcus left me for her. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and called the one person who could help me.

"Bella….." I cried into the phone.

"Jazz, oh my god are you okay? Where are you? Is Edward okay?"

"No I'm not okay and I don't thing Edward is either. I need you, please. I didn't know who else to call." I sobbed.

"Where are you?" she asked me again.

"Home" was all I could get out.

"I'm on my way, Hun."

**BPOV**

I was seating at the bar talking with Emmett about the upcoming football season and weather or not to let nature run it's course or to induce when the time comes. Because heaven forbid I go into labor during a game. We were discussing the pros and cons when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Bella…"

"Jazz, oh my god are you okay? Where are you? Is Edward okay?" I asked terrified something was very wrong.

"No I'm not okay and I don't thing Edward is either. I need you, please. I didn't know who else to call." He sobbed.

"Where are you?" I asked him again.

"Home" was all I heard.

"I'm on my way, Hun."

"Bells, who was that?" Emmett asked me.

"Babe, I have to go. That was Jazz and he was very upset. Something is wrong and I need to find out. He said Edward was no better than him. Can you find Edward, please."

"I'm on it, Bells. Love ya, momma." Emmett said kissing me and turning to walk off.

"Let me know when you find him, Babe."

"Will do."

As I made my way to Jasper's my mind was going crazy with all of the things that could be wrong, the things that could have happened to them.

Punching in the security code for the apartment, I ran up the stairs, I could hear him before I even saw him and the sight before me was heart braking. Jasper was on the floor curled into himself rocking slightly and sobbing.

"Jasper, Honey what happened?" I asked tentatively.

"I made a mistake and ruined my life before it even had a chance to start." He sobbed even louder than before.

"Honey, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."

"He ran. He ran out on me, Bella. What did I do? He poured his heart out to me and I tried to do the same and he ran." He cried.

"What do you mean you tried to do the same?" I asked him.

"The song." Was his reply as he pointed to the iHome docking station.

Walking over I pressed play and almost lost it when the opening cords started to play.

"Oh My God." Was all I could say. This was the song that Emmett played for me on our second date and we danced to it at our reception.

"Jazz. Why this song?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. It felt right and I truly feel that way. Like it says, life might not always turn out how you think it's going to, but the only way to know for sure is to take the risk and if it turns out to be a mistake then it's all worth it right?" He said through watery eyes.

"It's funny you say that. This is the song Emmett and I danced to nine years ago and he said almost the same thing to me and I also ran right out of the club we were at. But here we are nine years later and we are still making mistakes and we have never been happier. I'm a firm believer that if it's meant to be it will be, but not before the time is right. I didn't call him for three weeks and the entire time I was a fucking wreak, just ask Alice. She's the one who said the two most important words I have ever heard to this day. Have faith. That's all she said as she walked out of my apartment. I sat there for three more days before I finally called Emmett and asked him the same question he had asked me three weeks earlier. And the rest is history."

I told him honesty.

"You ran? But why….I don't understand how he could do that, he said he felt it too." He whispered.

"What did you feel, Jazz? Was it the most powerful pull you have ever felt in your live. Like you very life depended on him and now your heart aches for him and now your scared shitless. Am I right?" I commented.

"How did you know?" He asked confused.

"Emmett." I replied with a loving smile.

"You felt it too? So you know what I'm talking about." He asked me pointedly.

"Yes, Jazz and I still feel it. I felt the pull before I even know it was Emmett. I was at the UGA/Vandy game with Alice and walking into the stadium I felt this scary, crazy ass, magnetic pull. The whole game I was freaking out and had Alice worried because I kept asking her if there was any way to get to the field. I needed to be on that field, Jazz and that scared the shit out of me. So yea, I know what you mean and I also understand Edward's feelings as well. Wait, we are talking about Edward right?" I explained.

"Yea, it's Edward." He relied shyly.

"It will all work out Jazz. Edward just needs some time like I did. Trust me on this when I say Edward has never acted the way he did tonight. I saw his face when you nodded your head and turned away. He was devastated. He's never bought a drink for a man let alone two, that's completely out of character for him and I'm positive that he is just as scared if not more so than you. Edward has also had a hard time with heart brake in the seven years we've been friends. He just needs time." I told him with a small smile and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Bells." He said sadly.

"Have Faith." I simply replied.


	9. Chapter 7 Running Scared

**Chapter 7 Running Scared**

**EPOV**

I ran. I had to get out of there. I can still feel that same pull I felt towards him at the bar and now I'm running from him. The farther I get, the worse the pain gets; my heart feels like its being pulled to him. Why did I run? That's right, I'm a dumbass and I fuck everything up. Why the fuck did I pour my heart out a few hours after meeting him? Who does that shit? That's right I do, but he did the same thing too. What was with that song and the question? Why would he ask that? So, here I sit crying my eyes out and it's my fault. No one to blame but myself this time. Way to go shithead. You just fucked up big time.

Great, now my pity party has to be interrupted by some asshole banging on my door.

"Hold your fucking horses! Damn!" I shouted.

"Emmett?" I asked once I got the door opened.

"Bella sent me. Are you okay? You look like shit, Dude." Emmett stated.

"Bella?" I asked looking for more of an explanation.

"Jasper called her in tears and said you were probably no better than him and she sent me to find you." He explained.

"He called Bella? Why her? Why not Rosalie or Alice?" I questioned.

"Yep he called her and I have no clue why he didn't call Rose or Alice. So what the hell happened?" He asked in return.

"I ran." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Ran from what?" He asked confused.

"Jasper." I cried.

"What the hell made you do that?" he asked.

"I got scared, so I ran. It's what I do. You should know that by now." I said.

"What happened, Edward?" He asked again.

"Well, we left the reception, went to his place, I asked about kids, he kissed me, played a song and I ran. End of story." I answered bluntly.

"Bullshit. Whole story dude, now." He countered.

"Fine, asshole. I sent him a drink at the bar during the reception because of this feeling I had and all he did was nod. He fucking nodded. Then he walked me out and apologized for beginning rude. I went to his place after I changed clothes where he opened the door in nothing but a towel. A towel, Em. And let's not forget the tattoos and the fucking tongue ring. I asked about the tat on his shoulder and he said it was to cover up a name and that he would never have another name inked on his body unless it belongs to his child's. Then I asked about having kids which lead to me telling him how I felt this pull to him and that I was afraid of the feelings I might be feeling for him after just a few hours and then he asked me to make a mistake with him. He played a song and then I ran. Happy?" I recalled on the verge of tears.

"Holy shit, Edward. What the hell is this talk about kids and what song?" He asked.

"Something about a mistake by some guy named Brad something or other and he brought up kids first, not me." I answered.

"Damn, Edward. he played 'Make a mistake with me' by Brad Paisley. You should know that song; Bella and I danced to at our wedding. Do you honestly not remember the HUGE deal Alice made about it because it was about making mistakes and not all romantic and shit. Edward, this is a good thing. Go for it, take a chance, and make that first move. You can do this and it will all be worth it. Look at me and Bella, we've made mistakes and will continue to make them together and we have never been happier. It's not about a relationship being a mistake, Edward. It's about taking a chance, making memories and loving each other. And if it turns out to be a mistake, then you can say you took the risk, lived a little and loved a lot." He explained.

_Damn, I think that's the longest that man has ever talked about something other than football. I'm impressed._

"I don't know Em. What if my heart gets broken? I don't think I can go through that again. It hurts to much." I whined.

" You said something about a pull. What's that about?" He asked with an odd expression on his face.

"It feels like a magnet pulling me to him. That's the only way I can describe it. All I know is my heart feels like it was ripped out when I ran our. And it hurts some damn bad because I've probably just fucked up what could have been the best thing in my life." I began crying as I tried to explain.

"Wait, do you mean like you can't breathe and your chest hurts when you leave the room?" He asked.

"Yes, that's it. That's exactly what it feels like. How do you know that?" I asked puzzled.

"Bella." He sighed.

"Really?"

"Yep." He replied with a big ass goofy grin on his face.

"You okay now?" He asked.

I simply nodded that I was fine.

"Call if you need us." he said walking out the door.

Now what? My heart aches, I can't breathe, my head is pounding and I want to run back to him. But how can I do that now. I left him with no explanation and in tears. I had to have hurt him; if not he wouldn't have called Bells in tears. I must have sat here for hours thinking and rethinking and always coming back to the same conclusion. Jasper.

Just go. Stop over thinking this shit and just go. Act on something for once in your life. Take control for a change. Be a man.

"Fuck it." and I walked out the door.

**JPOV**

After Bella left, I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. I locked up and headed to bed. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know there's banging coming from downstairs. What the fuck is that shit? I pulled on my boxers and ran downstairs to see what the hell was going on.

"Hold the fuck on!" I yelled.

"Somebody better be fucking dying!" I yelled yanking open the door.

"Edward..." I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

Stunned, I pulled away from him with a questioning look.

"I fucked up and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran out like that. It was too much at once and I needed to think." He said tearing up.

"And what am I suppose to do about that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Ask me again."

"Ask you what again?" I said confused.

"Just ask me again."

"Ask you what, Edward. What the hell am I suppose to ask you? You ran out the last time I asked you. Why would I take that chance again?" I stated.

"I know and I'm so sorry I ran. Can I ask you something instead?" He asked with watery eyes.

"What would that be, Babe?" I asked getting upset again.

"Will you make a mistake with me?" He asked with tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Holy shit. Did he just ask me that? Did he really just ask me that? Did I hear him right? Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to answer him, Dumbass?_

"Yes." I whispered and praying to god this was really happening and not a dream.

"What was that, Love? I didn't hear you." He asked.

"I said yes. Would you like to come in and talk? Just the two of us talking and getting to know each other better." I asked with a shy smile on my lips.

"I would love too, but I think we need to go somewhere else to talk. Because seeing you like this for the second time tonight is not helping me at all and your place is way to tempting because I would like to take this slow, Jasper. I don't want to rush into this, just let nature take its course so to speak."

"That works for me. Do you want to come in or wait out here while I get dressed?" I asked with a smirk.

"As much as I would love to come in, I'll wait right here." He said with a chuckle.

"2 minutes." I said as I walked back inside.

I ran up the stairs and into my room to through some clothes on, grabbed my shoes and ran back out the door. Locking the door behind me I heard Edward laughing.

"In a hurry to get somewhere are you." He said with a laugh.

"Just to meet this sexy piece of ass for coffee." I said hoping around to pull on my shoes.

Edward just laughed harder and grabbed my elbow so I wouldn't fall over. And we headed down the sidewalk to the coffee shop around the corner.

We spent the next several hours talking, laughing and drinking coffee. And for the first time in a long time I felt happy and complete.


	10. Chapter 8 Coffee Shops & Taking it Slow

**Chapter 8 Coffee Shops and Taking it Slow….I don't think so.**

**EPOV ~~Two weeks Later~~**

The past two weeks have been crazy beautiful. Jasper and I have had a lot of time to get to know each other pretty well. One thing I've discovered about Jasper is that my definition of slow and his definition of slow are two totally different things. But, I also discovered that I like Jazz's definition better. I'm still scared that he's going to run the other direction at any moment and I would end up unable to recover. I've official fell head over heels in love with this man and it's only been two weeks. And to top it all off, Jazz Ink opens in two weeks and there is so much that still needs to be done.

"Babe, you home?"

Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that I have moved in with Jazz already. I know. I know, but as he says, life is not worth living if you don't take a chance on love.

"In the office, Love. What's up?"

"I need some help with counters, chairs and some other things and I refuse to ask Ali for any input what so ever. This place would end up some Japanese themed coffee house."

"Okay, what do you have to choose from?" I asked smiling because he is so right about Alice it's scary.

"Get you keys, pack a bag and I'll show you. Right after we stop for coffee and I'm driving this time." He said with a sexy smirk.

"No drinks in the car, love, remember and why a bag?" I asked laughing and handing him the keys.

He has been dying to get behind the wheel of my 2010 Chevy Camero ever since he saw it at the bakery the day after we met.

****Flashback****

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward, dude. Get your ass moving, we're heading to the movies and Rose is not taking no for an answer." Emmett said._

"_What is she dragging me to now?" I whined._

"_Transformers. Nothing like a hot chick, fast cars and shit blowing up to make the perfect movie." he laughed._

"_Funny, Emmett. What's in it for me?" I asked._

"_See ya in 5." He laughed hanging up the phone._

_~~3 hours later~~_

"_Rose, I need that car." _

"_Eddie, if you want a muscle car, I'll build it for you." Rose snipped._

"_No, Rose. I want that one, but silver. I hate yellow. I need that car. I want that car and I will have it with or without your help."_

"_Whatever. Edward, it's not even available yet. What do you want me to do, special order it? " She firmly stated. _

_Damn, I've pissed her off now. I have to fix this or she want restore the truck I helped Bells get for Em._

"_Rose, sweetie, honey. I didn't know they aren't out yet. Can you special order cars like that? I would love your help, you know I'm lost when it comes to cars. Can you look into it for me and I'll let you have free rain when it's ordered. Please?" I begged._

"_Fine, Eddie, but money is no option on this one. I get full control over everything and that includes color. What about silver with double black racing strips? That would look hot."_

"_Of course Rose, anything you want and silver is perfect. I smiled sweetly._

**~~End Flashback~~**

Rose is still pissed at me about the car, but I think that's because I never drive it and she's only been behind the wheel once. Hell, Jazz has driven it more than I have. So Rose and I agree to disagree on everything, except one, Jasper. His happiness is the only thing we agree on.

"So, where are we going to look for all of this stuff or was that just an excuse to drive my car?" I asked.

"Honestly, I just wanted to drive your car, Babe. But there is a tattoo furniture wholesaler in Portland, so I figured we could make a weekend out of it." He laughed.

"That works. What style or feel are we going for?"

"So, it's 'we' now is it." He laughed.

"You're the one who didn't want to ask Alice so yes it's 'we'." I said tossing our bag into the backseat and climbing into the car.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a urban warehouse feel. I was thinking of leaving the floors with the concrete exposed as well as the beams, pipes and things in the ceiling. Just an idea, you have anything to share." Jazz said smiling.

"That would work very well and would also save on the expense of putting in a drop ceiling. But we would have to sound proof the apartment." I said with a smirk of my own.

"So true, babe. So true." Jazz added with a laugh and a knowing look.

~~seven hours later~~

"Jazz?" I asked concerned after I heard him tell the lady behind the counter we were standing at that he already had all of his equipment and that he was only looking for chairs, table and stools.

"Yea, Babe. Did you need something?"

"You just said that you had your equipment. I though that was why we were here. Why do you need tables and chairs? I was thinking you had everything you needed already." I replied.

"No, Babe. I do have my machines, needles and ink. As well as my 'clean room' equipment. But I do need to get chairs and tables for clients as well as high back and low back chairs for the artist. I also need to look into piercing information for later."

"Love, this may sound stupid, but what the hell are you talking about?" I asked even more confused.

"Come on, Babe. We'll head out and I'll try and explain it the best I can." He laughed.

As we head out, he pulls me the opposite direction than the car and towards a rusty looking door. Where in the hell is he going? What the fuck does he think he is doing? Oh, dear god, this can't be good.

"Babe, don't be like that. This was the easiest way I could think of to explain what I'm looking for and to get some ideas for décor." He smirked.

I just shook my head and tried to pull my hand from his.

"Edward?" He asked confused.

"I'm not going in there, Jasper."

"Babe. I'm not taking you somewhere that is not safe. What's wrong? Have you never been to a tattoo parlor?" He asked, stunned.

I just shook my head. _God he is going to hate me, but how do you tell the person you love and are supporting 100% in his dream that you've never even been into a shop like he is opening. _

"Great."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked angry.

"It means that only I would fell in love with a man who is turned on by ink, who is helping me open my shop and has never been in a tattoo parlor. " He laughed.

"What? Just because I like ink doesn't mean I've seen it done. You know me, I hate needles and I'm the one who's in love with a tattoo artist." I whined.

"I know you have a fear of needles babe, but I will mark you someday." He stated with a look of deep though on his face.

"Babe, we are one fucked up couple." He laughed out of nowhere.

"That we are. Where the hell did that come from? And you are NOT getting anywhere near me with that needle of yours." I said whining at the end.

"Whatever, let's get you in here so you can see what I'm looking for."

"Fine, but no needles." I whined.

"No needles." He laughed pulling open the door.

"Excuse me, sir. My partner and I would like to look around your shop, if we may?" Jazz asked.

"Sure thing. Let me know if I can help you with anything." the older man said.

I look over at Jasper and wait for him to do something and I see him laughing quietly. What the hell is he laughing about now? I have no fucking desire to be in this rat hole, but if makes him happy then I do it. Anything for him.

**JPOV**

And this is why I fell in love with this man. Turned on by ink and scared the death of needles. My god, I'm in love with a man who has never been in a tattoo parlor before and he is helping me open mine. That shit has got to change now. I will ink him some day. Maybe a nice band around his ring finger. What the hell am I thinking? We just meet two weeks ago and I'm thinking of rings. That would be nice though; marking him as mine. I'll have to talk to Bells on this one first. All I can do is laugh at myself.

"What's so funny, Love?" Edward asked.

"Nothing."

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you only do flash work or do you offer custom ink as well?" I asked.

"The name's Peter and I only do flash work, why?"

"Just offering a professional courtesy. We are opening a custom ink shop in Seattle and I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on any toes before I asked a few questions. Is that okay with you?" I asked politely.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"My partner here has never been an ink shop before and I was wanting to show him around one before we open up. I would like for him to see how things are handled on the front end while I run the back end."

And that's when I realized I hadn't talk all of this over with Edward, yet and saw the look of shock on his face. Because I did want him to help me run the shop not just walk through it to get home.

"You mean to tell me you went into business with someone who doesn't have ink. What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped.

"He's an investor, silent partner and I don't need him to have ink for that." I snapped back at him.

Looking at Edward for his reaction to this exchange. Oh, he doesn't look happy at all. He almost looks hurt. What the hell?

"We only came in to speck with you, not to have you bad mouth how I plan on running my own shop. Are you going to help me out here or are you going to continue to be rude?" I bluntly stated.

Walking over to there Edward was standing I whispered "Babe, what's wrong?"

And his sad eye say it all, he's upset with me over something.

"You said partner when we can in here and then you said him I was a investor, a silent partner. That hurt." he whispers back.

_Dear God. Is that was this is about? I hate when he gets this way. Damage control time, again. I really need to think before I speak._

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I love you and want nothing more than for you to be in this one hundred percent with me." I said pulling him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Get the fuck out of here you fucking queers!" Peter shouts moving from his stool, coming towards us and slams his hand down on the counter beside me.

"Fuck off dickhead!" Edward shouted back flicking him off and trying to get past me and up in this man's face.

I manage to get a hold of him, pull him out the door and to the car with him fighting me ever step of the way. Which wasn't but two yards from the car.

_Where the hell did this come from? I have never seen this side of him and it scares the shit out of me and that's not an easy to do, but it also got me so fucking hard it hurts._

I unlocked the car and got him in the passenger seat. I leaned in and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Fuck, Babe. That was hot." I panted, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

"Hotel… find room… NOW" was all he said and I shut the car door walking around to the driver's side. Climbing in, I started the car, hitting the gas.

Finding a room was easy. I had planned this whole thing out ahead of time and we already had reservations.

After checking in, I dragged him into the elevator. We barely made inside before he had me push up against the wall, pressing his entire body to mine and his hard dick into my thigh.

"Fuck, Edward. I should get you pissed off more often. I like this side of you." I mumbled against his lips.

The doors open and we stumble to the room. Fumbling with the key card, I finally get the damn door open and clothes fly.

"God, Babe you are fucking beautiful." I whimper taking in his gorgeous naked body and pulling him in for another heated kiss.

"Need…..in…..you…now" Edward got out between kisses.

"Bed….." I started but was cut off by his tongue flicking my nipple and gently tugging on the metal. Uhhhh I love when he does that.

"No. Right here, right now."

"Backpack. Front pocket." he grunts pointing to his bag by the door.

Reaching for the bag, knowing what's in the pocket, I decided I was going to have some fun with him. I know, it's mean, but damn. Pissed off Edward is hot as fuck and I'm hoping to use that to my advantage. He's always so gentle and loving with me when we are together, which I love. But to have him come unhinged. God….

"Edward, baby. I need to use the bathroom and then you can have your way with me." I said sweetly.

"Fuck. Just hurry." He growled.

"I will." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Walking to the, I grab my bag. I also keep lube with me after we both got carried away and couldn't wait to get home. Let's just say spit while good for some things is not always the best for others and leave it at that.

After relieving myself, I decided I would prepare myself and tortured Edward in the process. As I prepared myself for him, I could hear him cursing and mumbling about taking too long to piss. Hearing this, I groaned and added a third finger. He started banging on the door and was truly angry with me now for taking so long. I opened the door to join him, only to find him stroking himself leaning on the door jam. I smiled sweetly and asked "Now, where were we?"

He growled and pulled me to him with a hand sliding around my back while kissing and biting at my neck.

"I'm ready, babe. Take me now. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fill me with your hot cum." I whispered in his ear pulling the bathroom closed behind me.

Grunting, he shoved me back to the door kissing, nipping and licking his way up my chest back up to my neck.

"Legs…up…waist. Lube…now" he grunted.

"Here." I said as I opened the bottle to pour a generous amount onto my hand and began to stroke his hot, thick cock.

Continuing to stroke him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered..

"I'm ready for you."

He looked up at me with confusion.

"I said I was ready."

Questioning me with his eyes, I simply nodded and angled myself back to help guide him into me. We both groan at the feeling of our bodies becoming one and remain still; relishing in the moment and then it clicked.

"Damn! You did this for me." he manages to get out.

"All for yo…" I groan as he begins pounding into me.

"Jazz….fuck…..so tight…..hot…." He groans.

"Fuck, you are so fucking hot when your like this. Fuck me harder, babe. Claim me as yours." I breathe out as I bite down on his shoulder.

"Harder Babe…..so close….."

"Not yet…to good…..so fucking hot" Edward pants out pounding into me harder and faster.

I begin to stroke my dick in time with his thrusts and slowly nip and lick my way across his shoulder to his neck. What starts out as a simple nibble turns into light sucking. _I told him I would mark him as mine one way or another._

"Fuck Jazz…so close…not much longer…."

With those words his thrusts become frantic and I increase my strokes and then with the slightest of movements he's now hitting my prostate.

"Edwa….gonna….cum…" I stammered out before biting down on his neck hard.

"Jasp…"

We cling to each other until our breathing some what returns to normal before he slips out of me and slides my legs to the floor. He moves into the bathroom and returns with a warm washrag to clean us both up before we make our way to the bed.

Crawling into bed, I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"I didn't hurt you did I, love?" Edward asked almost in a whisper.

"You didn't hurt me, Edward. I enjoyed you having your way with me like that. And before you start, I know you would hurt me. But, I have to say I like this side of you. "

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He mumbled into my chest.

"Hell yes it will. I loved seeing that side of you. Dominate Edward is my new favorite side of you. Don't get me wrong, I love the way you are always loving and gentle with me when we are together, but I liked this too. "

"So, you like this? Me begin more like aggressive with you." he asked almost worried.

"Yes, Edward. Just like you, I enjoy beginning man handled too. I know you like me to be a little rough sometimes and so do I. This is one of those things we are still learning about each other." I explained.

Yawning, he snuggles in closer.

"Now, go to sleep. We have had a long day. Love you." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Love you too." He whispered.

_As I lay here looking at the beautiful man laying on my chest, I know the answer to the question I had asked myself earlier in the day. Yes, I wanted to marry this man and I was going to make it known soon. I have a million question running through my mind and I always come back with the same answer. I need him to be mine forever. I wanted to marry him. I wanted to have children with man. I have never felt this way with Garrett and I had never felt the need to tie myself to him in anyway. I feel like I had to have my heart ripped to shreds in order to have this with Edward. _

_I've laid here with him watching him sleep for hours. His heart beat is my reason for getting up in the mornings. I was going to have to speak with Em and Bells when we get back tomorrow. I feel I need their blessing in order to do this, maybe I should meet his mother as well. That's something else to ask about. How is she going to feel about this? Is she going to say we need more time before making this type of commitment to one another?_

Looking at the clock I realize that it's 9:30 and it's almost time to check out and head home. Slipping out of bed I grabbed my phone and sent Bells and Em a quick text tell them I really need to speak with them both when we get back.

"Babe, you need to wake up sweetheart. It's almost time to check out and we both need a shower."

"uuuhhhhh…5 more minutes." he mumbles into his pillow.

Good lord he is not a morning person. Kissing his cheek, I tell him 5 minutes is it before I head to the shower.

"Edward, you have to get up now or you won't have time to shower. Babe, come on honey. You really need to get up now." I tell him gently shacking him.

Mumbling something I can't understand he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him snuggling up to my hip.

"Come back to bed, love."

"Babe, it's 10:30 and check out is at 11:00. You have to get up now if you want to shower."

"Fine." he whines as he climbs out of bed and gives a perfect view of his ass.

"See something you like, cowboy?" he says over his shoulder.

"Hell yes and it would be even better if your ass had my name tattooed on it. Just to the left of the dimples on you back. That would look fuckin' hot." I told him honestly.

"Never going to fucking happen, love." he stated firmly.

"We'll see."

We had a nice quiet ride home both of lost in our thoughts. I had no clue what was running through his head, but he had a soft smile on his lips so I wasn't worried. Me on the other hand, I was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of the house so I could talk with Bells. That's it. It's perfect.

Now, to make the one phone call to set this whole thing into motion.


	11. Chapter 9 Making Plans

**Chapter 9 Making Plans**

**BPOV**

"Hey Babe. Did you get text from Jasper this morning?" I asked looking at my phone trying to figure out what the hell was so important.

"Sure did momma. Why?"

"What do you think is so important? I mean I hope everything is okay with Edward. Wonder if something happened last night and he's upset." I said concerned.

"Momma, if either one of them was upset they would have called one of us. Don't worry, I have a feeling big things are going to be happening here soon. Don't know what, but something big." Em said with a knowing smile.

God, I hate that smile. That's the same one he had on his face the morning of our doctor's appointment when we found out I was pregnant.

"I hope your right. At least I can't get pregnant again." I laughed.

**EmPOV**

_I have know clue what is about to happen, but it's going to be huge. I had this same feeling when I told Bells she was pregnant before she was even late. When will she learn to listen to me. I wonder what the hell it is. Well we will all find out soon enough._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em. I need a huge favor and I need to get out of the house without Edward. Can you have Bells to call me and say something about going you not being able to go baby shopping with her today and that she needs a football point of view. I really need to speak with both of you so you can just meet us somewhere so we can talk and then you too can do what you need to do after and so can I." Jazz almost begged.

"Sure, dude. Is everything okay with you two?" I asked concerned now.

"Hell yes it is." He shouted.

"Dude, we have an ultrasound in a hour. I'll have Momma call you and then you meet us at the hospital and we can talk then."

"Perfect." He laughed.

**JPOV**

So here I set in an ultrasound room with Bells and Em while they wait to see if they can find out the sex of the baby today. We all have bets placed on what the sex is and the date of the birth, the catch is to win the bet you have to get the sex and the date right or no deal. If none of us get it right then the money going to buy baby items they still need. We are doing this instead of a baby shower for them.

"Okay Jazz. Spill it now." Bells states looking concerned for some reason.

"Bells everything is great with Edward and I. Stop worrying so much." I told her.

"Then what's up, Dude?" Emmett asked.

"I need you both to listen to me before you say anything, please. Just let me finish first, then let me know how you feel. Okay?"

"Okay, Jasper. What's going on?" Bella asked me.

"I need to ask you both something very important?" I asked nervously.

"Come dude, spill it already." Em laughed.

"I was wanting to ask…." I started but the ultrasound tech interrupted me.

"Can you give us a minute, please?" Em asked.

"Sure, just come to the nurse's station when you're ready." She said leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Dude, spill it now."

"I want…..I want to….No, I need to ask you both for Edward's hand."

"Jazz, what the hell are you talking about?" Em asked confused.

I looked over to Bella, who was close to tears. Praying she would understand and not say anything other than she would support us no matter what.

"Japer Whitlock, are you asking for our permission to marry Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. That's exactly what I'm doing. I know you may think it's too soon and that I'm rushing things, but in my heart I know that it's right." I told her with tears in my eyes.

"Damn, Dude. This is a first. I mean shouldn't you be asking Liz this." Em remarked.

"Babe, Jasper hasn't meet Liz yet. Yes he does need to ask her as well and I know just how to do that." She said looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jazz." She says wiping away both of our tears pulling me into a hug she whispers.

"Yes, you have our permission, but if you hurt him; Emmett's going to cut off your dick." and then she smiled at me.

"Thank you both. Now let's find out what this baby is. And for the record, before the tech comes back in here call Alice and tell her to mark me down that it's a boy and will be born in Athens on October 3. You will also go into labor during half time." I said laughing.

"Babe, go get the tech and have her confirm to Ali that she has not done the ultrasound yet." Bella told him.

"Sure thing, momma." he laughed walking out the door.

So, after finding out the sex of the baby we decided to head to lunch to discuss how I was going to meet Edward's mother. Bella had the perfect plan and I prayed it would work out for all of us.

**~~~Planning~~~**

According to Bells she has the perfect plan; the only problem was Edward himself.

Bella's plan involves telling Edward she has been invited to a Pastry Chef convention in Atlanta and that Emmett doesn't want her traveling alone because of the baby which we know Edward will agree too. Second part of the plan is that Edward can't attend because someone needs to man the bakery and she doesn't trust anyone else to run the bakery and she has Alice to man the phones and office stuff so he only has to worry about the cake orders. Third, I have actual been invited to a tattoo expo in Dallas and will have a layover in Atlanta there for I will traveling with Bella. The only problem I can see is getting Liz to join us for the day, but Bella said no worry about it that she had it covered.

With our flights booked and Edward in a funk, I have begun my hunt for the perfect engagement ring and having no luck what so ever. There for I have had to involved the one person who I never thought I would ask for help, Rosalie, my out spoken, over protective, loving sister. So here I sit in my office in the shop working up the nerve to call her. Forty-five minutes later I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sis, I need your help and I don't want you to freak out, there is nothing wrong. I just need you to meet me at the mall." I almost begged.

"Don't you think you should be talking to Alice if you are buying clothes or something?"

"I'm not shopping for clothes Sis. I looking at jewelry and you're the one I want to help me. First, I need to find out a ring size without someone knowing. Second, I want your input on the finding the perfect ring for Edward and I know you can keep a secret and Alice can't." I explained.

"What the hell are you talking about Bubba?" She asked confused.

"An engagement ring, Sis." I whispered.

"WHAT?" she screamed in the phone.

"I know what you are going to say, so don't. I know in my heart that this is the right time and I can't explain it, but I know of all people you will understand. Please Rose, for me. I need your help." I cried.

"Bubba, calm down and meet me at the garage in 5. I love you and I do understand, more than you know." She said soothing me.

"Okay."

Locking up and I headed down the block to the bakery to let Edward know I was going down to the garage to give Rose a hand and would be back in a few hours. As walked the 4 blocks to the Rosie's, I realized I had no idea how I was going to get his ring size and there for I had no clue why I was even going to look for a ring today. By the time I got to the garage I had decided I would wait.

"Sis, you here?" I shouted pulling open the from door.

"In the shop, Bubba."

Walking into the shop, I saw her legs sticking out from under a beautiful 1970's model Chevy Nova SS.

"Damn, Sis. That one sweet ride." I said letting out a whistle.

"You like it?"

"I'd be crazy not to."

"Good, Happy Birthday."

Staring at her in disbelief, the tears began to fall. Fuck, when did I turn into such a pussy.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I said 'Happy Birthday'. I've been working on this beauty for about 6 months now, knowing you have always dreamed of owning one. So I figured it was about time you had it.

"No, fucking way. You have got to be shitting me."

"No, I'm not shitting you, now let's get this show on the road and find you a ring." She says tossing me the keys to my new baby.

Pausing I remembered the small problem I have about the ring and decide it's time to tell Rose there has been a change in plans.

"Sis, I can't get a ring. I don't know what size he wears."

"No problem, Bubba. Be right back." She says grabbing something out of a huge tool box and heads out the door.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, but got no reply.

While waiting for Rose to return I decided inspect my new baby. Popping the hood, I could only stare in ahh. It's the most beautiful piece of machinery I have ever seen. I can't believe I'm looking down upon a 270 horse power, 350 cubic inch V8 engine and after seeing the engine I had to get under it; sure enough looking up I saw it. A turbo 350 trans, 3000 stall and a 12 bolt 373 posi-rear.

"Fuckin sweet!" I said out loud figuring I was still by myself.

"I know. Only the best for you."

This caused me to jump. Which meant I cracked my head on the underside of the car. Which fucking hurt.

"God damn, mother fucking, son of a bitch. That fucking hurt."

"Suck language. You kiss our momma with that mouth?" Rose asked laughing.

"It's not the only thing I kiss with this mouth." I quipped.

"Fuckin' A, Jazz. TMI." she said making a gagging sound before she continued.

"Here, problem solved." she says tossing me a flat rectangular box.

"What are you talking about? I don't have his ring size and I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, babe. What ring do you wear?' without him knowing something is up. I want it to be surprise and what the hell is this?"

"Edward's ring size, duh."

"This says it key copy putty. How the fuck does this help, Rose?"

"Just open it dumbass. That's the same way I got Alice's. She still has no idea how I did it." She laughed.

Opening the box I find a perfect imprint of Edward's ring.

"How did you pull this off? He never and I mean never takes this thing off." I asked rather impressed she pulled this off.

"Bella." Was all she said.

"How did you know she knew?" I asked stunned.

"Because I know you and you would talk to the closes person to him and that's Bella."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, explained to her what I needed and she said she would take care of it by the time I got there. When I walked in the door I heard her ask Edward if he could color several pounds of fondant."

"What the hell is fondant?" I asked interrupting her.

"It's that nasty ass shit they cover some of their cakes with. Have you never tasted? It's fucking gross, dude. Don't try it. Anyway, come to find out he takes his ring off to color that shit so it doesn't get messed up. So while he had his back turned to me I pressed the ring into the putty and here we are. Told ya. Problem solved." She said grinning.

"Thanks, sis." Was all I said as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Enough with this fucking girly shit. Let's get down to business. Ring, store, you, me, now."

"And jewelry shopping isn't girly?"

"Hell no, it's sexy."

"Whatever." I laughed climbing into my new baby.

**~~~4 hours later~~~**

"Sis, there's nothing here. It's not here." I whined

"How do you know that? There is one more store and then we will call it quits for the day."

"Fine, but I'm done after this. For today."

"Cool. Let's head to the car and I'm driving." She said grinning.

Walking back to the car I can't help but think that the ring is not here. It's not here in Seattle or Washington for that matter. I'm done here. I'll look when I get to Dallas.

"Hey, Sis. I done today. No more looking. It's not here in Seattle or Washington. I'll look when I'm Dallas in a few weeks." I stated.

"What do you mean it's not here? What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused.

"Just what I said. I know in my heart his ring is not here. But thank you for taking the time to go with me today."

"No problem, but no buying until I at least see a picture of it. Deal?" She asked pointedly.

"Deal. I won't buy my boyfriend's engagement ring until I have your approval." I laughed.

"And remember, not a word to anyone. Not even Bells, although she already knows. The fewer who know the better."

"Got it. Let's get back before Eddie realizes you've been gone all day." She laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. I just told him I was going to get a piercing and wanted you to go with me. So where to, Bubba?"

"Are you kidding me? You want a piercing. Where?" I asked stunned. _What the hell could she possible want a piercing for and where the hell would she get one? Oh, God no she wouldn't. Would she?"_

"Yes, dear brother. Now, where's the best man you know? And don't give that look, someone here is Seattle, dumbass."

"That depends on where?" I asked dreading the answer because I already knew.

"Clit."

"Fuck! Turn left on to Hamilton and then a right on to Willingham Ave. The place is called the Piercing Pagoda. Garrett's the best, but he hates the fucker he works for." I stated.

"Cool."

_What the hell am I thinking? Am I really going to take my sister to have her clit pierced? Dear God, what if she wants me to be in there with her? I can't do that, could I. I mean I'm almost positive that she would do it for if I asked her too, but could I do that for her. _

Pulling in the parking lot, I turned to her and asked;

"Are you sure you want to do this? Is Ali going to have a problem with this?"

"Yes, I'm sure and no she won't because she's been talking about doing this for a while now, but won't do it because she's worried. I figured I do it for her as a surprise."

"How romantic. Nothing say I love you like getting your clit pierced."

So here I am laughing, holding my sister's hand while her legs are in stirrups and her cursing like a fucking sailor. Not 5 minutes later we are in the car and heading back to the shop.

**~~~2 weeks later~~~**

"Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has turned on the seat belt light and we will begin our descent in Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay."

_Here we go. I'm going to meet the mother of the man I love and ask her for her permission and blessing to marry him. _


	12. Chapter 10 Tattooed Cakes

Chapter 10 Tattooed Cakes

"_Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has turned on the seat belt light and we will begin our descent in Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay."_

_Here we go. I'm going to meet the mother of the man I love and ask her for her permission and blessing to marry him. _

After the descent announcement I was lost in my thoughts once again. Worrying about what Edward's mother will think of our relationship. What if she says it's too soon? What if she says I'm not good enough for him, that I can't possibly make him happy. She's going to rip my heart out. _God Damn it man. Calm the fuck down. You need to breathe. In and Out…In and Out…In and Out…_

"Jasper, Honey are you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Ye….yea. Why?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. We are making out decent. Make sure your belt is on, please."

"Sorry, it's on. I was lost in my thoughts." I whispered, playing with the seat belt strap.

"You will be fine, Jazz. Liz is going to love you."

"Easy for you to say. You're not asking the mother of the man you love, whom I have never met, for her permission and blessing to marry him." I said panicked.

"Jasper, stop. You're pulling an 'Edward'." She laughed.

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"I said 'You're pulling an Edward'. You're over thinking this Honey, just like Edward would if he was in your shoes. Breathe. "

"Oh, God. I am aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes, Jazz you are. Just relax, take a deep breath because it's time to meet the future mother-in-law." She laughed.

"Thanks."

Grabbing both carry-on's, we make our way off the plane and head to baggage claim to meet Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother and hopefully my future mother-in-law, to have lunch, get to know each other and then I'm off to Dallas to promote Jazz Ink.

_I can do this. It's only a couple of hours. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Shut up shit head, You're starting to sound like the little engine that could. You will do this, so in the famous words of Alice Whitlock, Put on your big girls panties and deal with it. Okay, here we go, we are jumping into this head first no looking back. Remember this is for Edward, the love we feel for him. Let's do this shit._

"Jazz?" Bella said grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Yea."

"You see that woman over there in the lavender jogging suit?"

I followed Bella's line of sight and my heart stopped. It's her, Edward's mom, my future mother-in-law. God, I can't do this, not now. She is going to hate me. She will never allow me to marry Edward with her blessing and I won't until I have her permission.

"Tha…..That's her. I stuttered as my nerves kicked it into overdrive and the butterflies returned with vengeances.

"Stop it right now. There is nothing to worry about." Bella said squeezing my arm, reassuring me.

The next thing I know Bella is shout across the room.

"MOM!"

I watched as Liz turned towards us and her face lights up like the fourth of July.

"Breathe, honey. She's going to love you." She says as she takes of running.

I can't help but laugh, because watching a pregnant Bella is funny as hell. I soon find myself standing behind Bella and I can't remember telling my feet to move, my palms are sweaty and I suddenly find myself feeling sick.

**BPOV**

Poor Jasper. He looks a little green around the gills. The poor boy is worried sick for no reason. Edward has done nothing but talk Liz's ear off for the past few weeks. Little does he know Liz will be joining him in Dallas for the weekend.

"Mom, I've missed you."

"Missed you too Belly."

"Liz, I would like for you meet Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, Elizabeth Masen."

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Jasper said raising her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Always the perfect southern gentleman. I laughed. _Shit that was out loud._

"And what is so funny, Mrs. McCarty?" Jasper asked.

"The fact that you're already sucking up, it what's so funny Mr. Whitlock." I said laughing harder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Jasper." Liz said smiling.

"Well, let's grab both of ya'll's bags and get some lunch before my flight takes off." Jasper says pulling out the southern drawl.

"No need to grab my bag. I have a connecting flight as well." Liz replied.

"Okay. Come on Bells, let's get your bag and then feed QB1." Jasper suggested.

"Sure. I've been craving Fruit loops since we got off the plane. What? Don't look at me like that. I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to eat anything I want no questions asked. Your job is to get me what I want and I want FRUIT LOOPS." I stated very seriously.

"Okay, Mama. Fruit loops it is." Jasper laughed, pulling out his phone as we made our way over to the baggage carousel. I noticed that my bag was already on the belt and went to grab it but before I could a hand came out of nowhere pulling it off the belt.

"Excuse me asshole, but that's my bag."

_What is it with people these days? _

"Sorry about that ma'am. My mistake. But, since we are here together why don't we grab a coffee and start our beautiful future together. I'm Mike by the way and you would be?" asked the creepy slime ball standing behind me.

"My wife, asshole." Jasper said in a very serious tone and look on his face.

Fucking asshole, tucking his tail and running off like a puppy afraid of a rolled up paper. MEN!

"And that fuck hole is why Emmett didn't want you flying by yourself. Pregnant and the guys are still falling all over you. Damn it woman, what am I going to do with you? Em's parents are picking you up correct."

"Yes, Dear. They are picking me up right outside of the security check point and I promise not to talk to strangers." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Jasper. Honey. Love. I really would love those fruit loops right about now." I said sweetly batting my eyelashes.

"Ma'ma, let me get you comfy and I'll do everything in my power to get those to you ASAP."

"Fine."

"Liz, where are to flying out to later?" asked Jasper. I'm guessing trying to make small talk.

"Dallas, why? Didn't you know that?"

_OH, SHIT! I forgot to tell Jasper that part of the plan. You know, the part where is mother of his lover is joining him for his Tattoo Expo in Dallas. How in the hell am I going to get out of this one? Fuck. Think Bella Think. _

"BELLA!" Jasper growled.

"I pled Baby Brain." I said as Jazz pulls me by the arm across the way from Liz and out of ear shoot.

"How in the fuck did you forget to tell me this part of the plan? What the fuck am I going to do with her when I'm working? I can't do this. I've got to change my flight. I'll just have everything shipped back to the shop or go down for it all later."

Damn it. He's stuck in his head again. This should be fun. Wonder how long it will take for him to realize I walked off.

"Bye Jazz. Going to find myself those fruit loops now." I said laughing and walking back over to Liz.

"Isabella McCarty. You didn't tell him I was accompanying him did you? How could you do this to him, Bella? He is going to drive himself crazy because of this. I may not know him myself, but if what Edward says is true the poor man is going to have a panic attack."

"Sorry, mom. I completely forgot honestly. This is the last thing I wanted to happen today. It's supposed to be a happy day and I fucked it up."

"Bella, language." Liz said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Damn it Bella. What the hell? You don't walk off from someone like that." Jasper complained.

"I walked away, Edward, because you weren't talking to me anymore." I laughed.

"What? I'm not Edward and I was talking to you about the fact that you didn't tell me Liz was also going to Dallas. You set me up Bella and I'm not happy about that one bit. Don't give me that look. Yes I get to get to know Liz better and will be able to discuss some more things with her in more depth, but you should have told me."

"Jasper, I'm sorry you didn't know ahead of time. If you do not wish for me to join you I can change my flight and head back tomorrow." Liz said calmly. Although I could hear the longing in her voice.

"Please don't do that Liz." Jasper said sadly.

"Jasper, I understand if you don't wish for me to join…." Liz started before I cut her off.

"Jazz, I know you are mad at me but would you have honesty flown with me out here if you had known Liz would be on your connecting flight to Dallas. No you wouldn't have because I know you and you are so much like Edward it's scary. So, put your big girl panties on and deal with it. Now, did you find those fucking fruit loops or what?" I asked stating the obvious.

"Okay, fine, you're right and I'm sorry to say I found no fruit loops."

"Fucking A. How in the hell am I going to survive the 3 hour trip back to Athens without them. Jazz, I need those. You don't understand, I have to have them, QB1 wants them." I said as the tears started flowing.

Stupid fucking hormones.

**~~~~Two hours later~~~~**

"Bella dear. We have to leave now in order to make our flight." Liz says.

"Okay. Bye Mom. Don't be too hard on him. He has passed my test with flying colors. Liz, he's the one. Edward loves him with every fiber in his being. Try and keep an open mind this weekend and follow your heart. Just a heads up, he is going to be asking some questions and he needs truthful answers from you." I whispered into Liz's ear as I held her in a tight hug.

"Questions?" she asked back.

"Yes Liz. Questions and he already has my blessing. That is all I'm saying."

"Bye Jazz. Please be careful this weekend and have fun. Don't forget to work on the sketch for my new one for me. Edward also said for me to remind you to please call him when you get settled into your hotel this evening. Love you, bye."

"Sure thing, Bells. Love you too." he says with a gentle kiss on my cheek and a quick rub over QB1.

After our good byes I head towards the security area to meet Em's parents so I can start my relaxing weekend of doing nothing. I know, I have that stupid reunion, but I'll be damned if I'm going to spend the weekend with a bunch of people I didn't know in Pastry school when I could spend it with the in-laws.

I spot Esme and Carlisle over by the doors and low and behold Carlisle is holding a bag of fucking fruit loops. I squeal and take off at a run for them.

"I LOVE YOU JASPER WHITLOCK! You are my hero." I scream and both of them bust out laughing, handing over the bag.

"Oh MY GOD! He called you. For this. This is what he was doing on his phone earlier. God if he wasn't gay I'd marry him for this." I ramble as I try and open the bag of sugary goodness and have no success.

"Daddy." I whine hold out the bag.

"Give it here." Carlisle says smiling and opens the bag with ease.

"We've missed you baby girl." Esme says pulling me into a hug.

"Let's get this show on the road girls. Long ride and yes Bella I have you a sprite in the car." Carlisle laughs.

"Cool. Let's hit the road."

**~~~Meanwhile on the plane~~~**

**JPOV**

I'm going to fucking kill her when we get home. The little shit set me up and I should have known. It was too easy for her to pull this off. What the hell am I supposed to talk with her about. I can't just flat out ask her on the plane that would be rude. I guess I can just talk to her like I do everyone else, I'll just have to clean up my mouth a little. I need to say something this silence is killing. I know I can ask about the bakery. That's something we have in common besides Edward. I was brought out of my thoughts when Liz took it upon herself to break the silence for me.

"Jasper, I would like to start by saying if I had known Bella was not going to tell you I was joining you I would not have come. However, I am looking forward to getting to know the man who has made my Edward so very happy."

"Liz there is no reason for all of this. Bella was right. I would not have come out here with her had I known you would be flying to Dallas with me. It has nothing to do with you that's just how I am. However I would like to know if Bella helped you book your hotel. " I explained.

"Yes she did. I have a suite at the Aloft Dallas Downtown. Why?"

"That's where I'm staying because it's located close to the convention center where I'll have a booth at the Expo this weekend. She did tell you about the Expo, right?" I asked worried.

"Yes she did and I'm very excited to be going with you.

"But there are a few things I would like to discuss if you would join me for dinner after we are settled at the hotel. I will need to stop off by the convention center as so as we land and check on a few things if that is alright with you. If not, I'll just meet you back at the hotel later."

"I have no problem with that Jasper. I would like to help you out in any way I can."

"I may take you up on that if my booth isn't built the way I wanted it." I laughed.

The rest of the flight was quiet and I once again got lost in my head, but this time it was about all of the shit I had to do before the Expo opened tomorrow at noon. I praying that Seth and the guys were able to get the booth built the way I needed it to be done. I had purchased two of the 12x12 spaces so I would have plenty of room to work as well as display so custom pieces I have done along with the flash art I would be doing this weekend.

All too soon we were landing, collecting baggage and grabbing a cab to the hotel. After checking in and going our separate ways I decided to call Edward and let him know I got in and settled. One quick call and a very cold shower later I was heading down to the lobby to take Liz out to dinner after a stop at the convention center to check the booth.

Thank god everything had arrived and in one piece. Seth and the guys did an amazing job on the booth, so all I had to do was set up all of the equipment tomorrow morning.

Dinner, this should be fun. NOT! I haven't been this nervous since I came out to my parents and for all I know Liz as already made her mind about me all because of what I do as a profession. I'm so fucked. What woman in her right mind would want her child to marry someone who tattoos people for a living? All I can do is pray that everything goes good at dinner and I can return home ready to carry out the rest of my plan.

After ordering our meal I decided to grow a pair and cut right to the chase.

"Liz? I know I gave you the wrong impression at the airport in Atlanta, but I just wanted to let you know that I have enjoyed the time we have spent together today and I'm also looking forward to the rest of the weekend. I would also like to invite you to help me out in the booth tomorrow."

"Jasper, I completely understand your reaction earlier and I can't say that I blame you. I can't think of a single person whom would have reacted differently. Okay, well maybe one, but that's beside the point. I would love to join you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better through your art." Liz replied sweetly. I couldn't help but smile because we both know that Edward would have had a totally different reaction then me.

After talking for a while longer we were able to enjoy a magnificent dinner and we are now waited for coffee and dessert; I knew I couldn't drag this out any longer. I had to get right to the point and just flat out ask her.

"Mrs. Masen, I know Edward and I have not been together long, but…"

"Jasper, why are you being so formal now?" She asked interrupting me.

"Please just let me get this out."

"Alright, Jasper. Please continue."

"Mrs. Masen, I know Edward and I have not been together for long, but I truly love him with every fiber of my soul. I can honestly say I have never felt this way about anyone in my life."

"And what way would that be?" she asked interrupting me again.

"I feel like there is a magnet pulling me to him. That's the only way I can describe it. It feels like I can't breathe, my chest hurts and my heart is aching for him right now because I'm not with him and that scares me shitless. But I also know that if I had to I could walk away if it meant he was happy." I explained close to tears.

"I know what you mean." Liz cried.

"Liz, I'm telling you this because I want to spend the rest of my life with your son. I'm asking for your permission to join my life with his so we can live as one. May I have Edward's hand in marriage?" I asked as the tears flowed freely now.

"Oh, Jasper. That is the most beautiful question I have been asked in over 30 years. Yes, Jasper, you have my blessing." she says with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I do have one more question. Would you help me look for an engagement ring?" I ask sheepishly.

"Of course. But I do believe I have the prefect ring her with me."

This is the first time I have noticed the delicate chain that hangs around her neck. _How did I not see this earlier? That's right, Bella throw us a curve ball. _I notice as she takes off the necklace that there are two bands and an engagement ring hanging from it. Noticing this I look down at her left hand and notice she wears no wedding rings. _But that must mean. It can't be, she wouldn't would she. I mean I know sons do this with their mother's or grandmother's rings but not for this._

"Jasper, I don't know if your realize that Edward's father passed away 13 years ago. I know that this may not be what you are looking for, but I think it would be perfect." She says as she removes the larger of the bands from the chain and slips her wedding set back on in its rightful place.

"It's perfect." was all I could reply before I pulled her into a hug and the tears started again.

"Enough of all the tears. It's time to dry our eyes and dig into these wonderful looking desserts."

"Thank you for both your blessing and the ring. I would like to invite you to join us for the fourth and celebrate with us. I plan on proposing then and would love to have you there with us."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world. It's not every day your son is proposed too." She said laughing.

The rest of the weekend flew by in a blur of ink, chats with Liz and talking up Jazz Ink. Liz even took to her own brand of promoting for Jazz Ink, walking around talking to anyone and everyone that her son-in-law was opening a studio in Seattle and it would be worth the trip if they were looking for custom work. The woman was amazing. Thanks to her I have 5 custom tattoos to draw up over the next 4 weeks and 3 appointments for next week. What a way to start out. Not only did she offer her husband's wedding band for Edward, but she shocked the hell out of me by asking me to tattoo her in honor of her late husband Charles to be place above her left breast. And to top off this busy weekend she called me son.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

I was working on a fairy located on the lower hip of a red head who is flirting with me shamelessly, stupid girl. When I noticed Liz was looking some of my albums of the custom work I had done.

"Jasper, your work is truly living art." she said almost wishfully.

"Thank you, Liz. You want me to draw one up for you?" I asked laughing knowing she would say no.

"Yes please." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Liz, are you okay?" I asked tell the girl I would be right.

"Yes Jasper. Today marks 13 years since Charles passed. I'm afraid I would be much help today."

"I understand. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Edward never told me when he passed just that he was 15 at the time." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I was thinking of something to honor him. Something to symbolize my undying love for him. To go here." she explained pointing the area above her left breast.

"I would be honored. You think of what you would like and we will come up with something later."

One drawing, 2 hours of work and a picture, for my album, later I was looking at very happy woman.

"Thank you son, it's perfect." She said as the tears spilled over.

_She called me son._

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

I was brought out of the thoughts with the announcement of our descent into Atlanta's Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. Grabbing my carry on I make my way off the plane to find Bella already waiting on me. After pulling her into a hug I sat my bag down so I could pull out the little gift I got for her.

"I got you something for the trip home." I said heading her a box of fruit loops.

"Oh my god Jazz! You're the best man ever!" she squeals.

"I didn't want a repeat of last time." I laughed.

Boarding the plane, I'm once again lost in my thoughts and before I know we are descending into Seattle's Sea-Tac airport. Grabbing our bags we make our way off the plane and make our way to the baggage claim area. I spotted Edward before he saw me and I had to laugh. He was bouncing up and down looking around. Then our eyes lock and he starts running.

"Jazz!" he yells jumping into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist and pulling me into a passionate kiss. _You would think I had been gone for months instead of days._

"I love you babe. God I have missed you." he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too."

We were brought out of our little reunion by Emmett clearing his throat while pulling Bella into a hug as well.

"Let's go home." Emmett said grinning from ear to ear.


	13. New Character Introductions

**A/N: New Character Update**

**Just wanted to give you some background info. on some new characters that will be added over the next couple of chapters.**

**Leah: New office manager at Custom Creations, Jacob's sister. Has a crush on Paul. Has a major secret she has been keeping from her family will come into play later. Roll in story gets more involved in later chapters.**

**Jacob: works Jazz Ink (Tattooist) played ball with Em in college. Has been tattooing for the last 5 years.**

**Seth: works Jazz Ink (Tattooist/Piercer) went to Auburn with Jasper. Met Jasper in an Art design class. Just moved to Seattle from Birmingham, Al.**

**Embry: works at Custom Creations as a sculptor and designer. Girlfriend Tonya is 4 months pregnant. **

**Tonya: Embry's girlfriend. Won't be in the story much. Only used to add a little more drama.**

**Paul: New baker at Custom Creations. Burns more cakes than pregnant Bella. He is right out of trade school and is still learning. He is working out his internship at the bakery with the hopes of a job afterwards. Also has a crush on Leah.**

**Hope this little bit of info helps you to understand how these people will work into the story.**


	14. Chapter 11 Baked Questions & Burnt Cake

Chapter 11 Baked Questions and Burnt Cake

BPOV

**Fucking A! This has been one hell of a week and when I mean from hell I mean it. Since Jazzman and I got back I feel like all I have done is play catch up. Thank god Alice and Emmett managed to get all of the cakes delivered and Edward did a magnificent job as always. Damn what would I do with that man. Besides finishing up paperwork this week, I found out that Tanya, Embry's woman, is pregnant, Rosie has Em's RV ready, season tickets finally arrived, Jasper has been coming up with new nicknames for Emmett, Bear has stuck thank god, and both Jazz and Edward are trippin' balls over the opening of the shop, which is tonight by the way. And to top things off, the new office manager starts today.**

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

It's Wednesday night and Em and I had just got over to the shop for our dinner date with the gang, when we heard yelling.

"Jasper, get your ass up and get dressed. Bells and Em will be here any minute."

"I'm not going. Too much shit to do and not enough time to do it in."

"Damn it, Babe. What the hell are they up to now?" I asked Emmett.

"Fuck if I know, but they better have their clothes on this time." He cringed.

"Well, you should learn to knock at someone else's place Babe."

"Boys, We're here and you better be dressed and ready to go. We don't want to keep Ali and Rose waiting too much longer." I yelled opening the shop door slowly.

"Not fucking going Bella!" Jazz yelled from somewhere in the back.

"Dude, you better watch who you are talking too." Emmett responses.

"Fuck off Bear. I said I wasn't going and that's final. Leave me alone and take Dickhead with you." Jasper yelled again.

"Edward, man. What the hell is going on?"

"No clue Emmett. He's been this way since he got up this morning, but I don't think he went to sleep last night. He wasn't in the bed when I got up at 5 and I always get up before him. Come on, Love. It's almost time to leave and you need to get ready." Edward replied.

"For the last God Damn time I'm NOT FUCKING GOING!"

"Fucking yes you are. Get showered and let's go." Edward screamed back making his way to the stairs of their apartment.

"He's been this way all day? Why the hell didn't you call me or anyone of us for that matter?" I asked Edward worried because they never yell at each other like that.

"Yes he's been this way all day and I didn't call because I had it under control then he started the shit with the supply closet. The asshole's been in the supply closet ever since and doesn't look like he's coming out anytime soon." Edward yelled in the direction of the back room.

"As for him yelling that has just started within the last hour or so. This is as bad as it's been; I've been called everything from Babe to Asshole in the last hour." Edward said looking hurt and broken. Holding up his hand to stop me.

"Jasper, Love. Let's get ready to go. We have dinner with everyone tonight remember."

"Fuck you, Dickhead. Being all lovey and sweet is going to change my mind. We open in two fucking days and I can't find the damn Auto-clave. None of the chairs are anchored down, the privacy walls need to be built and I can't fucking do this by myself. I haven't slept since I got back and I …." Jasper yells turn into sobs as he breaks down in tears by the end of his rant.

What in the hell is going on with him? I have never seen Edward like this let alone Jasper. What the fuck? Jasper is messed up bad and Edward is much better. I'm putting an end to this shit right now.

"Jasper, hun. None of us are going anywhere." I explained to him while making my way to him.

"Hun, I need you to let us help you. I love you, we all love you and seeing you this way is breaking my heart. I'm going to take care of this for you. You go upstairs with Edward and calm down for me." I stated while hugging him as close as I could and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Bells." he sniffled.

"It's all good, Hun. Go with Edward."

"Edward your job is to look after him. Claim him down and I don't care how you do it. Leave the rest up to us." I stated pointing to the stairs.

"Emmett, call the guys we're going to need all the help we can get. Then call the girls and tell them there's been a change in plans. I need them grab enough beer and drinks for your guys then have them meet us here in 30. I'll take care of dinner. Tell them to wear their work clothes. Edward, Emmett and I will be back here in half an hour. Love you." I explained to the boys as I headed back to the front door.

"Colin, my man. I'm callin' in that favor you owe me…."

As I listened to Emmett explain to Colin what we needed to be done I couldn't help but laugh to myself. How in the hell am I going to feed these boys? I mean feeding my guys is one thing, but feeding Emmett's guys is a whole other story.

"Okay. The guys will meet us at the shop in an hour. Ali and Rose and stopping by the store, then their house to change and will be here as soon as they can."

"Cool. I'll order pizza now and I'll pick it up later. 15 large work?" I asked knowing I would be wrong depending on who was coming to help.

"Better make that 25 large pizzas momma. The whole defensive line is coming to help. Better to be safe than sorry and you might want to think about breakfast as well. This looks like it's going to be an all-nighter."

"Not a problem. I'll call ahead to the grocery store and have them get everything together for me. Let's get back to the bakery to change and then head back over to Jazz's to get the prep work started. Make sure you ask Edward for the blueprints Jasper had drawn up for the privacy walls when we get back."

"Sure thing Mama." was Emmett's reply with a huge smile on his face.

After a quick change I ordered the pizzas, got breakfast called in and we made our way back over to the shop. Entering the security code on the front door we make our way back to the stairs leading up to Jasper's apartment to find Edward walking back down.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Sleeping like a baby, now. I slipped him some Tylenol PM when he said he had a headache."

"Only you would think to do that. Emmett's idea of calming down is a far cry from yours. Anyway, Sweets. I took care of dinner and breakfast, everything will be delivered in a few hours. I need you to make sure there is room in the fridge for a shit load of food and all the coolers are clean. Em went back to the shop to get the ones we use for deliveries and is filling them with ice. Rosie and Tink are bringing the beer, water and sodas."

"Thank you for doing this, sis." Edward said pulling me into a hug and sobbing.

"I didn't know what to do for him. He was yelling at me so I yelling back and now I feel like shit for doing it. I just don't want to lose him over this stupid place." He cried.

"Sweets, everything will be fine. The shop will be ready to open tomorrow sometime and then you two can relax before the opening on Friday."

"Okay, now what needs to be done first and do you know if he has all the shit to finish this place somewhere?" I asked Edward.

"All of the stuff for the privacy walls are at my old apartment. We've been using it for storage. The walls are the biggest things that need to be done first then the floors and painting everything."

"Hey Edward, you got blueprints for this place?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, they're at my apartment I think. If not then their upstairs."

So here I sit in a supply closet up to my eyeballs in shit that I have no fucking clue what it is counting these little cup looking things and putting them into zip-lock bags with the quantities written on the outside. God only knows what the hell Jazz uses this shit for but half of it looks scary as hell. I also found the auto-clave that he was looking for which was sitting on the shelf that's just above my head. I have no clue how he didn't see it. I also found some other things Edward said were missing; thank god all this shit is labeled in the original packages or I would have never figured out what it was. By the sound of things the boys are winding things up and we will all be heading upstairs to crash for a few hours, since it's 3 in the morning. It's amazing what a bunch of jocks can do when they put their minds to it.

**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**

"Bella? Honey are you in there?" Leah asked smiling.

"Sorry. What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you placed the supply order yet because Embry found a few more things that need to be added."

"No I completely forgot."

"No worries. I got it under control. That's what you hired me for anyways. And you need to be heading out if you are going to make it home and back for the opening."

"Shit! It's already noon. Damn baby brain." I mumble as Leah starts to laugh.

"Yuck it up fuzzy ball. Your time will come and you won't be able to remember shit."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say. You HAVE to leave now or you won't make it back in time." She says pointing to the front door.

"Fine. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Now leave." She laughs.

**4 hours later….**

**JPOV**

Holy Fucking Shit! We are opening for the first time in three hours and there is some much stuff still left to do. Thank god for Bear and the guys. I have no idea what I would have done without their help. Wednesday nothing was going right, everything that could go wrong did. I couldn't find the auto-clave, inventory was fucked up, the privacy wall wasn't even started and so much other shit needed to be done that I lost it. I was screaming and yelling at Edward, I had cussed at Bear and Bells. When I realized what I had done I lost it and broke down in tears. Edward pulled me into a hug and then helped me upstairs. I don't remember much after that, but the shop was finished and ready for the grand opening.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

I woke up with Edward on my chest with his thrown leg over mine. Feeling refreshed and ready to face another day, I made my way into the living room to find Rose and Alice snuggled up on one side of the sectional sofa with Bear on the other side. In the floor I found Jacob and four other men passed out around the room. I made my way into the kitchen to find Bells working on breakfast.

"Bells. What are you doing here and why are there men all over the floor in the living room?" I asked dump founded.

"Follow me and be very quiet the guys finally crashed around 3:30 this morning." She replied walking towards the stairs pulling on my hand.

Making our way down the steps and coming to the door leading into the shop she tells me to close my eyes and opened the door pulling me into the shop.

"Open your eyes now."

Opening my eyes and looking around I noticed that the walls had been painted and the displays put together. Walking around Bella I came to five completed privacy walls that had not been here last night.

"Bells, what…how…who…?" I stuttered.

"After you little break down last night I had Emmett call in a favor and the guys came to help out. Emmett and the guys took care of the walls and bolting down the chairs. Rose took care of the painting everything and flooring. I organized the supply room and put it all into a spreadsheet for you. All of the shelves have been installed, Edward took care of that and of course Alice supervised it all."

"Why?" Was all I could ask as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Because you are family and family looks out for one another." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"No problem. Now, let's go start breakfast for those guys because lord knows they will be hungry when they get up." she laughed.

Heading back upstairs I got to wondering who in the hell was asleep on my floor.

"Hey Bells. Who are the guys you are referring to?"

"Those would be the defensive line for the Seahawks." She laughed.

"Holy shit. So you are telling me that the Seahawks came in to work on my shop." I said completely shocked.

"Yes. Like I said, Emmett called in a favor. Now, let's get this food going before they all wake up grumpy. You've seen how Emmett can be if not fed. Just imagine what the rest of them would be like." She smiled.

After making enough food to feed a small country Bells woke everyone up around 10. Needless to say there was nothing food wise left, we had fixed four more pots of coffee, drank 3 gallons of OJ and I had meet and thanked the guys for all of their help. I also told them to stop by for a tattoo on the house as a thank you and to spread the word of the shop opening on Friday.

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

"Love, you in there?" I hear Edward ask from outside the office door.

"Yea Babe. I'm here. Just trying not to freak out again. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. You will never know how sorry I really am." I said pulling him into a hug and kissing his check, then working my way to his soft pouty lips.

"As much as I would love to continue this, Jacob and Seth are both here and would like to know which of the booths they are each getting."

"Okay then. Did you notice if either one of them had machines with them?"

"No, but Jacob had a huge bag and Seth has a large hard case. But I don't know what's in them."

"No worries babe. It sounds to me like they have everything they need with them. Now, let's set them up. You did decide that you were going to run the counter, right?"

"Yes, dear and that means you have the booth right beside it." Edward laughed.

"You know, for someone who is scared to death of needles you sure are making it a point to be as close to me as you can while I work." I laughed kissing him and walking out of the office.

I noticed that Jacob was staring at me and Seth was trying to hold in a laugh. I also felt Edward right up against me. What the hell is going on? Did I forget to tell them about Edward and myself? Wait a minute, what the hell he is doing? What the hell is he trying to do mark me as his own? Well, two can play this game.

"Babe?" I asked turning around to face him making sure to brush his cock with my hip as I turned. Smiling as I hear him hiss.

"Sorry, Love. He's looking at you like you are a piece of meat and only I'm aloud to look at you that way. You're mine." Edward whispers while trying to rub up against me.

"Don't apologize. I like jealous, possessive Edward, but now is not the time or place for him to come out and play."

"Fine. Let's get them set up and we will continue this later." he whined.

"Jacob, Seth let's get your booths organized and ready before the opening. You can choose which booth you want, but the one by the counter is mine." I instructed as we all made our way to the front of the shop.

"Guys, Edward and I are going to run out and do a few last minute errands. I would like you both to be here no later than 6 and then the doors, so to speak, open at 7." I said making my way towards the front door pulling Edward with me.

"Bye guys. Call Jazz's cell phone if you need anything."

"So do we really have errands to run or was that excuse to get out of there?" Edward whispered.

"Both. I wanted to get you out of there and we do need to pick up a few things before we open tonight. I need you to pick up the wine and liquor from the store and then get the food trays from the caters before 5. I'm heading to the bank to finalize the credit card payment processing system they set up for me as well as transfer some money around and make sure the payroll account is set up correctly. I also have to run by the attorney's office to sign a few things. Shouldn't take me long; I'll meet you here in a few hours and we will finish what you started then." I said smugly kissing him on the lips softly.

The opening of Jazz Ink went by is a whirlwind of body parts, ink and Edward passing out only once. I told him not to put me by the counter, but no he wouldn't listen. Other than that things are going great. I have also managed to get Liz out here for the forth and Edward has no idea, thank god. Unfortunately, Edward pays the bills, so putting it on my credit card was not an option. So, I had to be covert about this shit which sis was been more than happy to help out with it. She loves shit like this and has had blast doing it. So here I am at 4:30 in the morning making my way thru the airport to pick Liz up so I can surprise Edward. I still can't believe that the Forth is already here and in 17 hours give or take I will be proposing to the love of my life in front of our family.

"Jasper!" I hear Liz yell.

"Mom, it's great to see you again. I've missed you. Although it has been fun playing mission impossible with you." I laughed.

"Very funny, but you can't call me mom in front of him or we will be busted bigger than shit."

"Language, mom." I laughed. It's still weird to hear her cuss. Mom's just don't do that. "What can I say? You kids have rubbed off on me over the years."

"I can hear that. Let's get your bags and head back. Bella had Edward stay at their house last night to "set up things" and I she also set up the apartment above the bakery for you so he won't notice anything out of the ordinary. Alice and Rose will be bringing you over to Bella and Bear's around 7 just in time for dinner, fireworks and the proposal will be after dark. I think covers everything I was supposed to fill you in on."

"Sounds great. Let's get out of here."

**~~~14 hours later~~~**

Holy fucking shit. For the past 12 hours I have been running around like a fucking chicken with my head cut off. Between helping seat up tents, tables, filling coolers with ice, beer, cokes and water. I've taken over for Emmett smoking the ribs while he gets to work on the two grills. Because heaven forbid you cook chicken and steaks on the same grill; god I can't wait for tater to get here. Bella and this germ shit is driving me crazy. The woman has germ X on every table as well as two portable sinks set up outside. Anyway, Liz is due to arrive within the hour and I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he realizes she is here. I've worked it out with Bear that Edward is going to be manning one of the grills while I cover the other. Liz is just going to walk in and everyone else is going to acted like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Oh, look she just walked out the door. This is going to be great.

"God, something smells amazing." Liz says not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"Thanks, mom."

"Wait. MOM! Oh My God! What are you doing here? You said you couldn't make it this year because you had plans. " Edward yelled.

"I did have plans. I just didn't tell you what they were because it would have ruined Jasper's surprise for you." Liz laughed pulling him into a tight hug.

"Love, you did this for me?" he said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yea, I did babe. I figured this would be a great way to meet your mom and Bells helped me out with Rose's help as well."

"Well, that's a long story for another time. I have steaks to finish and Bear's coming to take over the chicken so you can visit with your mom." I said kissing him on the check and winking at Liz.

"It was nice to meet you Jasper. I'm Liz by the way, Edward's mom. Since he was rude as to not introduce us." She laughed playing her part perfectly.

"Jasper, ma'am." I said kissing her knuckles laying on the southern charm and winking again.

"Thank you Love. You really did make my Fourth. I couldn't have asked for a better surprise. And you're right, this was a great way for you to meet my mother." He said hugging me tightly and then kissing me softly on the lips.

"It's what I do." I said laughing as he skips off to his mom. Yes he skipped off like the girl that he is, but he will never admit to it.

"That really was a nice surprise for him. You did good Jazz." Bear says.

"Just wait til dark. That's when he gets his real surprise. His mom is just the icing on the cake so to speak." I grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dude?"

"You will just have to wait." I laughed.

"Whatever. Dude, it's time to get our eat on."

"MOMMA! Plate!" Emmett yelled.

**~~2 hours later just before dark~~**

**EPOV**

I still can't believe Jasper did this for me, surprising me with my mom for the forth. She is totally the icing on the cake for today. Dinner was amazing as always. Bella and Em out did themselves this year. Sitting here out on the lawn with the girls relaxing I can't help but think how lucky I am to have found Jasper. He is a good man, a loving partner, an amazing lover and most importantly all mine. I'm still worried that he is going to realize I'm not what he wants or needs and will leave me just the men in my past. I just hope and pray he stays.

"Hey, Babe. Can you come help me with something please?" Jazz yells from the porch.

"Be there in a minute, love." I yell back as I make my way across the yard.

"Whatcha need, love?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well, to be honest with you. I was wanting your help answering a few questions for me."

"Shoot."

"First, you know I love you, right?" he asked smiling.

"Of course I do, Jazz."

"You love me as well."

"With all of my heart and soul." I say kissing right behind his ear receiving a shiver in response.

Turning around in my arms he leans in a places a gently kiss on my lips as the first of the fireworks go off. Turning us both were we are both facing away from the house, I feel him drop a hand from my waist for a brief moment before it returns.

"Marry Me?" he whispers in my ear before place a feather light kiss just behind my ear. That's when I notice the small open box in his hand.

What? Did I just hear him correctly? Yes you did. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to run away or run towards your future? I love him, but this is moving way to fast for me. No it's not. Think about it. We love him and he loves us. Why the hell not? Your right, why not? Fuck it!

"Yes." I whisper turning around to face him taking the box in my hand.


	15. Chapter 12 Football Fumbles

**Chapter 12 Football Fumbles…..**

**~~~August 28, 2009~~~ **

**BPOV**

_Fucking A! Why the fuck did I want to have a kid again? I can't fucking breathe, I can't see my feet, my back hurts and my husband is a fucking 2 year old. I swear to god if this kid comes out anything like his father I'll kill them both. What the hell is wrong with me? What am I thinking? I could never hurt my baby, Em yes, but QB1 never. I'm so glad this is almost over with; only 8 weeks to go and Lamaze classes are here at home over Thursday, for now, then we do one online class a week with my OBGYN's office via skype, but I'm sure dad will have me working on that shit when he's with us on the road. Hell I wouldn't put it past Jazz for that matter. All that's left is pulling off this whole RV/bus surprise for Em, kick off is in 8 days and we hit the road tomorrow._

"Sweets! Where the hell are you?" I bellowed as I make my way in the front door of the bakery.

"Upstairs."

As I make my way to the bake of the bakery I noticed the place is covered yet again in flour and Jasper is mumbling under his breath about something while sweeping the floor.

"Hun…"

"Edward." was all I got as a reply. _Shit that's not good._

"How are the lessons going?" I asked hoping to have a little light shed on what happened this time.

"Done. Over with. No more. Not going to happen again."

"Love, you know it's not that bad. You just have to keep at it." Edward laughed. _You shouldn't have laughed dumb ass._

"I'll continue baking lessons when you start inking lessons." Jasper smirked knowing he had finally won the battle.

"Whatever assholes. I just want to know if you got the package delivered or have you both been here fucking up my place all god damn morning?" I yelled. My patience already gone for the day.

"Relax Momma. The RV is out back and ready to go. We went last night and stocked everything. Food has been put away, sheets washed, beds made, freezer is full, grill has been cleaned and the tanks are full. The only thing missing is Bear."

"Thanks guys. Emmett is taken care of. I told him last night that I upgraded the RV, but he still has no clue the extent of the upgrade…" Before I could finish my phone beeped.

Heading you way. You want anything? Xoxo Em-

-Loops-

"Cool. Em's on his way."

"Keys are in the box on the desk. Leah and the guys have everything else under control. Inventory for both shops are done and stock put away. Mom's flight gets in at 7:00 this evening and she will be here until homecoming, then she is meeting us in Atlanta for the weekend before she flies home." Edward explained.

"Yea Bells. Everything is taken care of. Leah has agreed to cover the shop for me while we are gone so I'm free to enjoy myself as well. I also went ahead and put away your clothes as well as some other personnel items too. So relax." Jazz says with a wink.

_What in the hell is he talking about? That can't be a good thing because Sweets is giving me that look that says he has no clue what's going on. Damn it boy._

"Whatever, Hun. Don't forget we are leaving my house no later than 5:00 am tomorrow morning; earlier if I can get Rose and Ali to move their asses." I stated before heading back up front to wait on Emmett.

"Already taken care of." Jasper laughed.

"What did you do, Love?" I head Edward ask and had to laugh at Jasper's reply. No clue what the boy did. I just pray to god it works.

"You will have to wait and see, just like everyone else." He laughed.

**JPOV**

_I'm hoping my little plan works. I finished a tattoo for a guy from the power company last month and told him to come by anytime and I'd take care of him. He showed up at the shop Monday and wanted to have his new son's name added just above his heart. After shooting the shit with the man for a few hours and I told him what was going on with the shop and so forth with kick off right around the corner I came up with the perfect plan to have Rosie and Tink on time for the first time in their lives. I just hope everything goes as planned._

*****Flashback*****

"Whitlock, man I need to add a name to my chest. My first son was born Saturday morning." Jim proudly proclaims.

"Congrats man. What'd ya name him, man?"

"Hunter Hartley Abrams. 7 lbs. 7 oz. 22 inches long."

"Hunter. I like it. Where did you get Hartley from? Never heard of that name before?"

"It was my grandpa's name. All the boys in my family are named for the father's grandpa, which is cool unless you're my cousin then you end up begin named Shannon. No lie." He laughed.

"So, your great grandfather's name was Jim then?"

"Hell no. His name was Frances. Thank you god my mother put her foot down and refused to use that as my first name and named me Jeremy instead, Jeremy Frances Abrams it was."

"That's funny. Jasper was my dad's name as well as my grandfather and great grandfather as so forth, we all have the same first name with a different middle name, Jasper Samuel Whitlock. But that tradition stops with me. I hate my name and will not force that shit on my son." I laughed and stopped suddenly. The perfect plan coming to mind.

"Dude, can you help me out with something?"

"Depends."

"Can you cut the power at my sister's place a day before its scheduled to be turned off. My sister and her wife always and I mean always make us late for everything and we have to be on the road no later than 5 Saturday morning or we will never make it to Oklahoma in time for the game. And I will not feel the wrath of a pregnant woman again because of them."

_What the hell is he laughing at? _

"Say nothing more. Just give me the address and I'll make it happen."

"Thanks."

"So when is your wife due?"

"No wife. I don't think my partner would like that too much." I laughed.

"Really, while she must be really special to go to all of this trouble."

"That she is. She is Edward's business partner and best friend. So if she ain't, then Edward ain't happy which makes me a very grumpy man." I laughed.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Love? Is everything alright?"

"Why would you ask that, Babe?" I asked puzzled.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. You looked a little lost."

"No babe. Everything is good. Just want to get on the road. There's nothing better that college football and getting to spend the season traveling around the states with you and our family makes it that much better." I explained pulling him close.

"Sorry for earlier. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." I whispered placing a soft kiss to his ear.

"I know love. I just wanted to share something with you that I love almost as much as I love you. By the way, I think I have a plan to make our wedding ours alone and let Alice have her fun for a few months as well." I whispered in his ear as well.

"I would love to hear it, but Bear just pulled in."

**EPOV**

_I can't believe Jasper and I have been engaged for a month now and we still have not set a date. Go figure. This is the one thing I will NOT let him do last minute, unplanned and completely unorganized. But, I'll be damned if I let the evil pixie plan my wedding. I just hope we can pull off what I have planned and that is to plan our wedding while she thinks she is planning it for us. Now, I know you are asking yourself how in the hell am I going to accomplish this small feet, well that's for me to know and you to find out. I just have to run my idea by Jazz and see what he says and of course make one very tiny phone call… I can't believe some of the shit that runs thru my head. I mean come on, he is standing here whispering his apologies in my ear so sweetly and I'm planning our wedding not even listening to him. Okay, time to move, get this shit on the road and then get him out of here, we still have to finish packing for the trip._

"Emmett, it's about fucking time you get here. We have shit to do before we leave. Bells, can we get this shit over with?" Jasper says so eloquently.

"Get what over with Momma?"

"Here, It's out back." Bella says tossing the keys towards Emmett.

"$50 says he drops the keys" Leah states.

"$100 says he just stands there opening and closing his mouth forever" Jasper returns.

"I'll see those bets and raise it to $200 and I say he does both then kisses the hood." I say laughing.

And that's when we hear the back door open and then Bella laughing.

"Pay up." I said over my shoulder as I make my way out the back. And sure enough, there he stands mouth opening and closing and the keys at his feet.

"Not so fast babe. One part of the bet has yet….." Jasper said dropping the sentence off as he noticed Emmett's face pressed into the hood of the bus.

"How in the hell did you know he would do that Edward?" Leah asked grinning.

"To be honest. It's what Jasper would have done if he were in Emmett's shoes." I laughed.

**JPOV September 22, 2009**

So here we are just 3 games into the season and the Bulldawgs are 2 and 1. We are a little over 4,000 miles into our road trip and I'm behind the wheel again as we make our way from Arkansas to Athens. We, the family as a whole, have all agreed that Emmett is forbidden to drive the RV ever again. Don't ask, it's a very short, scary as hell story and I'm not going to get into that again. Any way, it's around 5 in the morning so I figure it's safe to bring up wedding plans again, since Rose made sure Alice was out cold for a while.

"Babe, have you given any more thought to setting a date?"

"Yes Love, I have. I'm thinking the 31st of December at the stroke of midnight in New York with my mom. The catch is, I want it to be surprise for everyone else. Not tell them anything at all. It shouldn't be a problem since we are in New York at that time every year for the charity ball mom puts on every year to raise money for breast cancer research."

_WOW! He really has thought about this more than I have. A New Year's Eve wedding. I like the sound of that._

"Sounds like a plan, but what about the Pixie? How are we going to get this past her?" I asked because I really didn't want her to plan our wedding. I want Edward to plan it and no one else.

"Easy. We tell everyone we have set a date sometime next summer and then turn her loose. We can tell her we already have the venue reserved and have the catering company picked out. We just have to pay them off to keep up the charade, then we work with my mom to have our wedding the way we want it."

"Wow, Babe. Sounds like a plan to me. You just tell me what time I need to be there and you and mom can plan your dream wedding." I laugh because there is no way in hell I'm going to help plan this thing. If it were up to me we'd be at the court house right now and be done with it.

"Not mine, Love. Ours." Edward whispers as he places a loving kiss on the side of my neck before taking a nip and sucking lightly on it.

"Edward. Don't start something you can't finish." I warned quietly.

"Who said anything about not finishing." He smirked.

"Damn it Edward. We can't do this now. I'm driving and we both make way to much noise. You and I both know we will wake everyone up."

"Same rules as last time. Keep your mouth shut and stay in your lane. One warning and I quit." He says while untying my sweat pants and slipping his hand inside.

"Edward. Don't"

"Don't do what love?" he replies innocently while stroking my cock painfully slow.

"Make a sound or swerve and I stop and get back in my seat." He whispers in my ear before moving down my neck nipping and sucking as he moves lower.

"Okay, I'll try." I whimpered.

Ever so slowly he continues to stroke my hard thick cock while nipping his way down my now exposed chest. He stops to pull down on the barbell in my left nipple which causes me to moan softly.

"You like that don't you, love. A little pain with your pleasure, but I told you not to make a sound. Anymore and I quit." All I can do is nod because I've fallen for this trick before and I refuse to answer verbally knowing that it will cause him to stop.

"Very good, love. You remembered. Now where was I. Oh, yes."

The next thing I know my cock is engulfed into his hot wet mouth 'til I hit the back of his throat. All I want to do is scream out his name as he slowly bobs up and down. The sensation of his teeth scrapping over the sensitive skin is making it so difficult to focus on the road, but if I swerve it's all over with. Whimpering in an effort to stay in my lane I can feel him smile. Little fucker.

"What was that, Love? You want me to stop."

I answer by shaking my head violently back and forth. Please god don't stop. I'm so fucking close.

"That's what I thought."

Taking me back into his fuck hot mouth, I can't help but thrust my hips forward. At this, he picks up his pace and slides a hand back into my sweats to tug on my balls gently. Thrusting wildly into his mouth, I feel him hollow out his cheeks and speed up his motions. As he swallows around my throbbing cock I lose it. Thrusting my hips one last time, I shoot my load down his throat with a long low groan. He continues to bob up and down milking me for everything I have moaning at the taste before releasing me.

"Mmmmmmm. I love the way your cum taste." he says tucking me back into my sweats after softly kissing my now flaccid cock .

"Now, about those wedding plans?" Edward asks smirking.

"I'd love to help you plan our wedding Babe. But, I can't wait to honeymoon and I'm planning it all by myself. You have a passport don't you? We also need to look into the laws governing same sex marriage in New York state because it's illegal to wed in Washington state, but they honor marriages from other states. " I smirked knowing it would drive him crazy having no say in something.

"Yes, I have a passport and I'll start looking into that Thursday after the pixie is gone. She said something about having a meeting with a design firm while in town. Her and Rose are staying in Atlanta 'til Friday evening so they'll be back in time for kick off Saturday."

"That works out perfect, because Bear, Bells and me have our last Lamaze class tomorrow morning via Skype, but Carlisle said something about practicing while on the road. You think you can talk to your mom and start researching everything while we finish up our class? I would love to keep this a surprise from everyone."

"Shit yea. I can get mom on the phone right after everyone leaves and have her help me with the laws and shit. I can also get her to send me the information on the venue and caterers she is using for the charity event. I'll also book us a flight up the week of our bye, that way we have plenty of time to visit and still make it back for the road trip to Jacksonville."

"Sounds like a plan."

I can't help but laugh to myself because he is so fucking cute right now. He climbed back into the passenger seat and booted up his laptop already working on an outline for research and plans. I wouldn't put it past him if he was able to have a chat window opened up with his mom right now. God, he's such a girl sometimes. But, he's my girl and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey babe. What if everyone wore mask?" I asked thinking out loud really.

"That could work. I'll talk to mom see what she thinks."

"You said this thing is black tie, right. That means I have to wear a monkey suit, doesn't it?"

"Yes, dear. A monkey suit as you so eloquently put it is required. Why do you ask?"

"Just takes a while to psych myself up to wear one. Haven't wore one since my senior prom and I told myself I would never wear another one." I laughed. _God I hated that damn thing. So fucking uncomfortable, felt like I couldn't' breathe. Worst night of my life. Hell I didn't own a suit 'til Rose got hitched and then I still didn't buy the damn thing, Allie did._

"And why is that love?" He says with a knowing look.

"Senior Prom. Worst night of my life. You know, losing your virginity and all." I laughed.

"Let me guess, couldn't get it up." He chuckled.

"Couldn't even work up the nerve to kiss her. It just felt wrong on so many levels and I just left. Went down by the water tower and that's where I meet _Him_. Hence I don't like monkey suits." I stated plainly.

"I understand, Love. But do you think you could wear it for me? For our wedding?" Edward pleaded.

"Anything for you, babe."

**EPOV**

_Things to do, Things to do._ _So much shit to do. Time to make a spreadsheet of shit that needs to be done. _

_*Laws in New York state_

*Laws in Washington state

*_Theme…masks? Alice to design and bid on to raise money_

_*July 4th date for Tink to plan for. Make arrangements with a location and caters and agree on a $$$ amount to hold dates._

_*Tuxes_

_*Flight arrangements for By week to travel to mom's_

_Shit, I need to talk to mom. Damn it. No wireless. Oh…text…that should work for now._

**-Mom, need to talk to you about wedding plans. We had an idea. Xoxo E&J-**

Damn that was quick.

**-No problem baby boy. You boys let me know what you need and I'll work my magic. Xoxo mom-**

**-How what you feel about Dec. 31 wedding during the charity event? Maybe a masquerade ball…black and white theme maybe. Or will that be too much for you? Xoxo E&J-**

**-Sounds wonderful and the black and white is perfect. Winter Wonderland theme for this year's ball. I'll call with details later. Xoxo Mom-**

**-Perfect. Xoxo E&J-**

"Love, mom said to let her know what we need and she would take care of it."

"Cool, but let's not discuss this now." He says tilting his head back towards the sitting area.

_Damn, what the hell is wrong with him? What the hell have I done now? I swear here lately I can't do a god damn thing right._

"Why not? I want to talk about it now." I whined turning to look out my window.

"Good Morning Momma Bear. How are you feeling today?"

_Well, that's a good reason not to talk about this right now, but still._

"Fuck you Jazz and what the hell has pretty boy's panties in a bunch at this hour?" Bella bitched and rubbing her lower back.

"Oh, he wants to discuss wedding dates and we have already decided on the 4th of July 2010, which is a Monday, and he wanted to have it on that Saturday the 2nd."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." I pouted.

"Cool. Dates set, which means the décor is taken care off, because we all know how Sweets is with this kind of shit. Let me guess. Red, white and blue color scheme and fireworks after dark, just like when you proposed. But that shit is being catered because I'll be damned if I'm cook for everyone if it's your damn wedding." Bella blatantly stated.

"You know me so well. Don't forget the jeans and the plain shirts." I said smirking at Jasper.

"Works for me, Babe. We'll just hand it all over to Ali and we are done."

About the time he finishes talking, I see Rose and Alice climbing out of their bunk and I hear the toilet flush. Thank you god for up-grades. Well, at least this is one thing I can make off my to-do list.

"Hand what over to me?" Alice asked sleepily.

"Wedding planning. We set a date, July 4, 2010. That will give you enough time to plan it right, Tink?"

"OH MY GOD! Finally. Yes, I'll have plenty of time to take care of everything. First thing is first, we need to find a location and then caters and a color scheme…." Alice squeaks.

"Hold on Ali. Momma Bear, you think we could have it at your place?"

"Sure, it's fine with me. I'll call Renee and Esme see if they will come out early and help me finish the landscaping in the back. Shouldn't be a problem."

"There Ali, location is set. The rest is all you. All Edward and I ask is that we get final say in the caterers. Right, Babe?" Jasper says with a wink.

"That's right, love. We get final say in the caterers and I approve all rental agreements before any payments are made. I was thinking something like an elegant BBQ." Something simple would be great, but Alice doesn't do anything simple.

"I can work with that." Alice says as she climbs head first into a storage bin coming up with a sketch book.

"Okay ladies, we're here. Home sweet home 'til October sometime. I'm going to bed." Jasper says with a yawn after pulling into the Cullen compound.

"Right behind you love."

"Come wake us up later. Love you all."

Kissing Bella and a quick rub for Tater we make our way to the back to our bunk, climb in and pull the shade down.


	16. Chapter 13 and Baby Bundles

**Chapter 13.…..and Baby Bundles**

**BPOV October 3, 2009 4:45 am **

**LSU vs. UGA game**

_Fucking hell, not again. _I can't believe that my back is doing this again. I really should call Carlisle and ask if this is normal, but kickoff is at 3:30 and there is some much shit to do. I'll say something to Jasper and be done with it. I know I should tell my hubby, but you and I both know all he will do is worry and that leads to him whining and me pissed off so don't judge me. Now, to try and get back to sleep. Oh, pickles first, then sleep.

Two jars of pickles, a bag of chips and a hot dog later and I'm still up. Fuck it, I'm packing up shit for the game and cleaning up the RV. Making my way through the kitchen cabinet by cabinet, I've got all of the food bagged up, meats packed in the rolling coolers and I'm off to the clean.

**Two hours later….**

"Momma Bear, what are you doing out here?"

"Cleaning. What the hell does it look like I'm doing Jazz?" I snapped._ There's that pain again. What the hell? _

"I can see that. My question is why? Edward and I cleaned and changed everything yesterday. What's up?" He asked and I could see the concern on his face.

"I don't know. Got up way too early, my back was hurting, and now my stomach hurts. But I'm sure that has to do with what I had to eat for breakfast." I laughed.

"What was it this time?" Jazz laughed.

"Two jars of pickles, a bag of chips and a hot dog."

"Gross. Let's get you inside the house and resting while everyone else loads up then we'll head out."

"Sure. Hey Jazz, Did Edward remember to pack the breast pump?" I asked for some crazy ass reason.

"What are you not telling me, Isabella? Last week it was the car seat and snuggly thing and now this. Don't play with me woman."

"Nothing, I'm fine. I feel better than I have in a long time and I can breathe again. Other than my back hurting this morning and the tummy ache now, I'm good. I promise if something happens I'll tell Carlisle." I smile sweetly.

"Okay, but I'm watching you, momma."

**10:00 am**

Pulling back into our favorite tailgating location I noticed that the dull pain that was in my back earlier has come back. Hopefully it's from setting down for so long, god I so don't have time for this right now. I'm just glad I was up early, I was able to get all of the side dishes prepared and so all the men have to do is man the grills.

"Damn Bells, have you slowed down at all since you got up this morning?" Alice asked waking up for the first time today. Fuckin' Rose, carrying her lazy ass down the stairs still asleep just before we got on the road.

"No you lazy ass piece of shit. Some of us don't get to the sleep late anymore. I've been up since 4:45 this morning and I don't plan on slowing down anytime soon. The more I move the better I feel, besides I get to sit back relax and watch you put everything else out and ready to grill since I did everything else." I laughed.

"Cool. Thanks, but I'm on grill remember. Edward is to go nowhere near a grill every again." Rose pipes up grinning her ass off.

"Fuck you, Rose. That was 2 years ago and I was drunk."

"Like we could forget that, Eddie. I have the tong marks to prove it." Emmett laughs.

_Damn it that hurts. This shit has got to stop, it's getting fucking annoying. Why does this have to happen today. _

"Hey Jazz. Come help me get my chair out of the RV."

**JPOV**

I had told Edward to drive this morning because I wanted to keep an eye on Bella. Something is up with her today. I can feel it in my bones. Edward has even asked if she was alright. Emmett is in game mode and has not slowed down to notice anything at all. I know it's not my place to worry like I do about her, but she's the one who asked me to be her Lamaze coach therefore I worry.

"Hey, Jazz. Come help me get my chair." I hear Bella ask.

_What the hell is she talking about? Her chair is right where she told me to put it. Following Bella into the RV I noticed that she is holding onto her side. Wonder what is going on with her today._

"Ok, woman. What the hell is up with you? I put your chair right were you wanted it already."

"I know that, but I needed to talk to you without everyone else over hearing us." she started.

"Well, what's going on?"

"I don't feel right. Something is going on and I'm not sure what it is and Carlisle is not here yet. When he gets here I'll talk to him about it, okay." She explains before she grabs her right side and then rubs it gently for a couple of seconds then drops her hand away.

"What are you feeling? You and I both know what's been explained to us in Lamaze, so is it like that. Or is it something different?" I asked concerned because she's not due for another 3 weeks.

"Well, I woke up this morning because of a sharp pain in my back which went away as fast as it came on. Now, I have a dull pain that moves around from my back to my legs to my side. It's nothing like the labor pains they explained in class. It feels almost like a Charlie horse after a day or two. You know what I mean." She goes on to explain.

"Okay, just let me know if it changes, but you have to tell Carlisle the second he gets here."

"Deal. Now, let's get back out there or Edward will know something is wrong. Emmett on the other hand can't know shit or he will worry and drive me crazy."

"I know the drill. Emmett knows nothing 'til you water breaks and then I turn him over to Edward. I still can't believe you want me and Edward in the delivery room with you." I laughed because we both know that Emmett and Edward want to be anywhere but the delivery room when she has this baby. Pussies.

"What? You are there for me and the other two are for each other. Emmett knocked me up and Edward just needs to man the fuck up. They are both going to suffer with me." She laughs shaking her head when we both hear the door opening up and knowing it's the end of this discussion for now.

"Momma, you okay in here?" Edward asks and I can tell by the look in his eyes he knows something is off.

"Yea, sweets. I'm just fine, but if something changes I'll let you know." She says with a wink. _Damn it woman. Now, he knows something is really going on and it will only lead to him worrying for the rest month 'til Tater gets here._

"Now, grab the meatballs, the pickles, potato salad and we should be good to go. Em fired up the grills, right?"

"Yes and he also had Rosie pull the meats out of the cooler."

"Good. Let the smack talk begin."

"Hey, Bear. How's it hanging this fine morning?" I asked knowing the answer already, but it's funny as shit to hear Edward's response every time.

"Long, hard and a little to the right."

"God damn it Emmett. There are ladies present." Edward replies with a stomp of his foot.

Yes I said stomp, that's what makes it funny as shit. Edward tries so hard to be a manly man, but fails miserably every time. He is smart, well built, well dressed, funny as shit, sexy as fuck and of course a gentleman. But, and it's a big BUT, he has these little things that he does all the time that prove he is a girl and I love him all the more for them.

"Come on Eddie, it's just us guys. Right Rosie?" Emmett laughs popping open a beer.

"Nothing but guys here." Rose says as she belches like a 400 pound man and laughs.

"Sweets, how are the wedding plans coming along?" I hear Bella ask Edward, who then turns to Alice.

And now we have lost the three of them to wedding bullshit for god know how long. Hearing Ali answer reminds me that I need to book our flight to New York tomorrow seeing as we leave on the 18th for two weeks then we head to Jacksonville. It's the only time we will be able to get there to make any kind of decision about the wedding that no one knows about.

****Flashback****

_The last three days have been very productive in the Masen-Whitlock family. Edward have been on and off the phone/computer with his mom going over every little detail she has planned for the charity ball and tweaking it a little here and there for the wedding. So far the only major detail that needed to be fixed were the invitations. Liz had the standard invites, but she felt it needed to be something personnel from Edward and I without giving anything away. Which has lead to us, Liz joining in via Skype, sitting in some fancy ass stationary store trying to find an invitation for our wedding that can be passed off as an invite to the charity ball. So far the only thing the three of us can agree on is the wording._

_Masen Family Charities _

_Invites you and a guest to a_

_Masquerade_

_Ball_

_Friday December 31st 2010_

_10:00 pm_

_Terrance on the Park_

_Queens, NY_

_Black Tie Formal_

_RSVP by Monday Dec. 27_

"_What about this one Babe?" I ask pointing to a boring white square yet again._

"_That's the same one I said no to an hour ago. What about this one? Remember it has to look like something mom would send out or it will ruin the surprise." Edward explains pointing out one that has a black ribbon holding it closed._

"_That looks like a wedding invitation. It's too girly. Hey, don't give me that look you're the one who wanted my help with this remember." I laughed._

"_What do you think mom?" Edward says with a slight pout._

"_I would have to agree with Jazz on this one. Too much. What about this one of the Rexcraft book. The large black square with the white center and the white bow? It's not too much and is kind of simple with a little bit of flair." Mom recommends trying to please both of us and still get what she wants._

"_That works for me, but I still think the bow is too girly for me. Whatever Edward likes is fine with me." I said not even looking at the damn thing._

"_Damn it, Jasper. Could you please try and be a part of this with me. I want this to be as much about me and it is you. Would it kill you to actually try and help me?" Edward whined, yes he fucking whined. _

"_Fuck, Edward. I'm trying, but all of these things look the same to me and there are too many. It's over whelming. Pick a few different ones and I'll help pick from those, please. I'm really trying." I said pulling at my hair._

"_Okay, love. Mom and I will narrow it down to three and then you help choose the final one. Go look around the shop and see if anything catches your eye, if something does bring it back to the table and we'll go from there. Remember, black and white are the colors with a splash of silver. Love you." Edward explains yet again about the colors. What the fuck does a splash of silver mean any way._

"_Mr. Whitlock, if you find something place on the table to the left. If you see something that can't be moved, place a marker on the table." Marcus explains as he hands Jasper several purple ribbon markers._

"_Fucking purple. Go fucking figure." I mumble walking off into the rest of the boutique. Out of all the fucking colors under the sun, it has to be fucking purple. And not just any purple, I'm talking big ass fucking Barney purple_

_After walking around forever I placed a fucking ribbon on a table and grabbing this really cool metal 'W' I make my way back to the table and sit down by the love of my life._

"_I love you." I whisper as I sit down next to him grabbing his hand, placing a kiss on his ring._

"_I love you, too. I see you found some things you like." Edward says with a smile_

"_Yea, but please take these damn things away from me. I only used one. Didn't see anything else I liked that was big."_

"_What did you find, son?" Liz asks._

"_I found some kind of tree thing that looks cool. This metal 'W' I think would work for something and this." I explained holding up the candy bar I found._

"_Leave it to you to find the one favor that is totally made of chocolate. And I like the 'W', but I'm not sure what we would use it for? Any ideas mom?"_

"_Well, we need to identify the tables somehow for the setting arrangements. Marcus, are all of the letters available in the same size?" Liz asked._

"_Yes, Mrs. Masen. All the letters are available, but we have only used them as cake toppers. I'm not sure if they will sit on a table flat and not fall over."_

"_Look into that for us, please. Now, Jasper. Pick me up and show _me _this tree thing you found." Liz laughed._

"_God, I can hear it now. 'Jasper stop I want to look at that over there.'" Edward laughed._

"_Come on mom." I said going to grab the laptop, when Edward stopped me._

"_Love, we need to pick out the invitations before we can do anything else. Now, mom and I have narrowed it down to three you just need to put in your two cents and we can go from there."_

"_Sorry mom. The master has spoken." I laughed and smiling at Edward._

"_These are the three mom and I have narrowed it down too. The black square with the white center and ribbon. The white rectangle with the black scroll that kinda looks like angle wings and the crème rectangle with the elegant black scroll around the edges."_

"_These are the ones I have to choose from and once this is done we can do something else, right?" I asked verifying that this was it and they weren't going to slip another set in for me to look at. _

_Looking at these three is a lot easier than all those damn books they had me looking through. The one with the wings is a hell no. What the fuck we're thinking? The other white one was okay, but too girly._

"_The black one. The others are too girly and they look too much like wedding invitations, not for a charity event. I still think the black on is girly with the damn bow, but it's the best looking one at of the three."_

"_Okay, Marcus. We need 2000 of the 'Black One' ordered ASAP. Those need to be ready no later than October 15 and I need the envelopes by October 1st. I have to have them to the calligrapher's by the 5th. Make sure the return address printed on the back is mine here in New York. The response card envelopes are to have my address as well."_

"_Yes Mrs. Masen. The envelopes may take a little longer, but I will see what I can do."_

"_No, Marcus. The envelopes will be in my hands on the 1st or I will take my business elsewhere. Have them to my son before they leave town on the 28th and I'll make it worth your while. Now, Jasper, take me to the tree you like."_

"_Yes, ma'ma" I laughed. Damn, remind me not to piss her off._

"_Liz, do you know how stupid I feel walking around a store with your head tucked under my arm." I laughed, trying to brighten the mood._

"_I can only imagine, son." she laughs only to continue._

"_Jasper, stop. Turn me to your right. I love that center piece. Edward? What do you think?"_

_What the hell is she thinking? That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Why would you want something that big, you can't see around it. And it smells way too much like 'old lady' smell for me._

"_God, no. Please. It smells like 'old lady' and you can't see around it." I whine and beg._

"_Love, they use faux flowers in here. No smell, but it is rather large mom."_

"_What do you mean no smell? What the hell is that stink then Edward?"_

"_Don't smell anything, Love." How in the hell does he not smell that shit?_

"_On to the tree, boys." Liz laughs and shakes her head at us._

"_Oh My God. Look at that table setting. It's perfect." I hear Edward gasp and point to the table my tree is on._

"_That's my tree." I laugh shaking my head._

"_Well, then that settles the table settings and décor." Liz giggles._

"_There I did my part. Can we eat now? I'm starved." I pouted._

"_Marcus! This table setting and décor on number 42 is what we want. Fax me the invoice and I'll let you know." Liz shouts from her monitor._

"_Jasper, take me back to Marcus. I'll go over all of the details with him while Edward feeds you. Call me at 4:00 when you __**both**__ have to meet with the linen and china specialists in this store and then the rest is up to me. Love you both." Liz ordered smiling at both of us._

****End of Flashback****

"Love, where did you go?" I hear Edward ask.

"I'm here, just thinking about our wedding." I reply with a tender kiss to his engagement ring.

"Everything okay with Bella. She doesn't seem to be herself today." Edward asks concerned.

"What do you mean, babe? She's up and going like she always is on game day. She told me her back was sore, but she thinks it's from sitting too long." I lied hoping he would let it go.

"That's just it. She is acting like herself but with WAY too much energy. I read something about that in the book she gave Emmett to read, something about nesting and that it happens close to when the baby is born and you have lots of energy and so other stuff. She's going to slow down before the baby gets here right, like the book says?" He asks and I can see the panic and worry in his eyes.

"She's fine, babe. They told us in Lamaze that this would happen a few weeks before the baby arrives and the energy will slowly go away." I explain knowing full well it's a total line of bullshit, but I can't worry about him and her at the same time.

"Okay, then. Have you booked our flight to mom's yet, because I would hate to have to pay more because you waited too long to book them."

"Not yet, Babe. I'll take care of it after the game. I'm going to go help Bear. You go see if the girls need any help."

"Jazzman, Bella says her back just started hurting and waits you to drive her in big red." Emmett bellows.

"Sure, no problem, man." _It's about fucking time she said something to him about that shit. Must be getting worse if she mentioned it to him._

"Did you call Carlisle?" I asked Bella as we make our way to the stadium behind the group.

"Yes, dear. I called him after Emmett said they were running late and would not be here to tailgate with us. He had some kind of emergency during a delivery and was running a few hours late. He said I more than likely pulled a muscle and I would be fine. It only hurts on my right side and it's not all the time and before you ask, no it's not contractions because there is no rhyme or reason to the pain. It doesn't last for any length of time and the timing of it is completely random."

"Fine. But where every you go I go and that means everywhere." I warned her and I mean everywhere. I have no problem with going into the ladies room with her, bearded clams be damned.

"Whatever you say dumb ass. Pull over there so I can get out and it looks like Em is talking to someone about parking this damn thing. FUCK that hurts!"

"Shit, momma. What's going on?" I asked almost to the point of panicking. There is a hell of a lot more going on then she is letting on.

"Nothing. Just had a sharp pain when I twisted around in the seat. Let's get to our seats, kick off is in ten minutes."

Going into the second quarter Georgia was down by 3 and Bear was pissed. Screaming play after play and cursing the offensive coordinator and the shitty plays he's calling. And let me tell ya, the guy was calling some fucking shitty as plays, hell Bella could do a better job than this guy.

"Jazz?" Bella says and I can tell by the look on her face we are heading to the bathroom yet again.

"Again? Come on woman." I laugh helping her up out of her stadium seat.

Making our way to the closed ladies room, I noticed she was moving a hell of a lot slower that she had been earlier in the day and seems to be holding onto her right side.

"You okay?"

"No I'm not. When I got up that time my whole stomach cramped up. Been cramping since four minutes into the first quarter. SHIT! Jasper, do you think I'm in labor?." she whispers the last part and I can see the truth in her eyes. I start to fumble in my pocket to call Edward when she grabs my arm.

"Jasper, my water just broke." she says in a panic.

"Shit! Okay. Don't panic. Breathe slowly for me, in and out. Let me call Edward and we will get you to the hospital." _FUCK! I can't believe this shit. Leave it to her to go into labor during a god damn football game. Now, to get Edward, Emmett and get to the fucking hospital. Pick up, pick up, pick up. Damn it Edward. Pick up your fucking phone. Fifth ring and he finally picks…._

"Edward, Bella's water just broke. Get Bear and get the fuck down here now. Shit Edward. Hurry the fuck up…." I started to explain then the words no man wants to hear came out of her mouth.

"Jasper, I …hehehe….to…..hehehe….push."

"Don't! JUST FUCKING DON'T! Edward, get Carlisle on the phone find out where he is and find a way to get us in the locker room. She's not going to make it to the hospital."

"Love, calm down. Please. You freaking out is going to freak momma out. This is why we all agreed you were going to do this, Mister Mellow. Just listen to my voice and focus on Bella. I'll figure something out." Edward explains and gets me to calm down enough to do my job.

_God I love him. Focus. Deep breath in and out. Center and focus. First things first. _

_1. Get Bella somewhere away from everything._

_2. Get Carlisle on the Phone with me._

_3. Apologizes to Bear for what is about to happen._

"Bella, I need you to look around at the security here today and tell me if there is anyone here you know that will let us back to the locker room." I asked as calmly as I could.

"Willie. Other there at the end of the hedges. He's coach's main guy. He'll get to coach and then we can get into the locker room." Bella gets out just before another contraction starts.

Now the fun part, trying to get Bella from the wall to this Willie guy and trying to convince him that she really is in labor.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Willie?"

"Yes, sir I am. What can I do for you? Is that you Mrs. 69? By god it is. How are you doing today?"

_This may be easier than I thought. If he remembers Bella right away._

"Not….hehehe….so…..hehehe…good. Need…..hehehe….coach…..hehehe…locker room." Bella tries to explain.

"Her water broke and I don't think she is going to make it to the hospital. Is there any way we can get into the locker room. I'm afraid she is going to have this baby standing right here." I explain further.

I can honestly say I have never in my live seen an old guy move as fast as this one. Before I even realize it, Coach Mark Richt himself has his arm wrapped around Bella's waist and helping me walk her down the tunnel.

"Willie, have security bring Mrs. Cullen's family to the locker room ASAP. And have an announcement made to get an OBGYN down here as well. Bella, is Dr. Cullen here with you today?" Coach asked.

"Yes, sir. But he is stuck outside of gate 1. Security won't let him in with his medical bag. He was coming in from the hospital and knows Bella is in labor." I explained.

"Willie, get to that gate and get Dr. Cullen here now. Take the gator cart, no time for walking today." Coach ordered and Willie was gone.

"FUCK! IT FUCKING BURNS! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Bella screamed.

"Only Cullen." Coach says shaking his head and laughing.

"Momma!" I hear Emmett yelling and I know he is freaking the fuck out.

"Fuck you Em. Go away. You did this to me." Bella cries out as another contraction starts and Emmett stops; his face falling.

"69, get your ass up here and man up. She is not herself. She is in pain and not thinking clearly." Coach demands. Which is funny, because the only person I've seen able to get him move that fast is Bella.

After getting Bella onto a table and as comfortable as possible, she is begging to push and Carlisle is still not here. No doctor, a freaked out Emmett, a strangely calm Edward (who by the way has gotten several clean towels together) and me. Nobody else, just the four of us, Rose and Alice decided to stay outside in the tunnel. That's right, you heard me, no Carlisle. He called and said security still would not let him in so it was up to us to deliver this baby with him on the phone at least. Ten minutes and two pushes later, tater came into the world scream just like his momma and as big as his daddy. A few minutes after he was born, the EMTs came in to take over and Bella flipped her shit.

"Fucking leave now. No one but family. I want Carlisle in here, NOW. Don't come back unless you have my father-in-law/ OBGYN with you. Fuckers and cover me the fuck up Edward."

"Ma'ma, we can't do that….." one of the EMTs tries to explain.

"Dude, just do what my wife says. Believe me it's safer that way." Emmett laughs.

As the EMTs leave I hear what sounds like foot falls coming down the tunnel. About the time that registers, the team comes into the locker room and takes a knee. No one says a word. Until Emmett looks up lovingly from Bella and simply states.

"I have a son."


	17. Chapter 14 Feast or Famine

**Chapter 14 Feast or Famine**

**EPOV**

**November 24, 2009**

It's been over a month since Henry James came into our little family, Thanksgiving is two days away and all hell has broken lose. Alice and Rose are MIA, Bella has gone crazy, Jasper is freaking out with all the family coming to our new house and me; I'm on my way to the airport for the third time today. Don't ask. The only good thing about this trip is Jasper and our date. It's a surprise, so you will just have to wait like him. We have a meeting with the secretary of the state's office and then dinner before we pick up my mom.

"Babe, did you remember to grab the file folder with all of the paperwork in it?" Jasper asks and I can hear the excitement in his voice.

"It's in my bag, love. I also have to make a stop by the attorney's office before dinner. Just have to drop off some papers about the bakery and then we eat. Dinner at 6 and pick mom up at 9."

"What paperwork for the bakery?" He asks, nosey as always.

"Just the papers that give you legal rights should anything happen to me. The same papers I know you filed three days ago." I laughed knowing I was right.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about Rose and Alice. I don't want you to freak out on me, I need you to listen."

"Okay, go on." I state a little concerned.

"It's nothing bad. It's wonderful news, but I felt I needed to tell you before you found out from someone else. I donated my sperm for them to have frozen and to use at their leisure." He explained.

"Okay. That's great."

"Edward, I wanted you to know that this was done months before I meet you and Alice is pregnant."

"WHAT?" _I can't believe this. Although it does explain a whole lot of stuff. What is he so worried_ about?

"That's wonderful. How far along is she? Is she okay? The baby?" I asked rambling out questions.

"She's 16 weeks and she is doing great now that the morning sickness is over, but you can't say anything to anyone. They are going to tell everyone at one time with the exception of our parents. They will never know, not after what they did." My love explained with an angry, faraway look in his eyes.

**JPOV**

While this conversation was going a hell of a lot better than I thought it would. I was expecting anger and tears instead I'm blessed with happy tears. Well, maybe not all the anger is missing. It's been 13 years and I still get angry because of them.

****Flashback****

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?" Rose asked walking in the front door.

"In the kitchen, baby girl." Dad yells.

"Jasper and I need to talk to you about something." Rose says walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, is everything okay? You're not in any kind of trouble, are you?" Mom asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Let's move this to the living room. Pops and Nana are waiting on us." I stated going for calm, but knowing I failed.

"Why are they joining us? Will one of you please explain what is going on?" Dad demands.

"They are joining us because they support us both 100%." Rose explained.

"Mom. Dad. Rosie and I would like to talk to you about a few things. First, we would like a raise in our monthly allowance in order to pay for insurance and gas. Second, we'regay." I said the last part really fast just trying to get it out in the open.

"Excuse me? I know I did not just hear you correctly." Mom says anger clear in her voice.

"Yes, mom. Both Jasper and I are homosexuals." Rose states proudly.

"OUT, Both of you. You are no longer welcome here. Leave and don't come back." Our father yells, anger clear in his voice.

"Samuel, they are your children. You can't turn your back on them. They need your support and that you will be there for them." Pops says and I can hear the pain and anger in his voice.

"We have no children. The children we raised would know this goes against all things we believe in and goes against the word of the good Lord himself to be gay." Mom states with finality and walks out with our father behind her.

"Children, get your things. Nana and I will take care of you."

****End of Flashback****

"Love, you okay over there? You look sad and lost." I heard Edward ask.

"I'm fine. Just remembering the day my parents disowned Rose and I for coming out and our grandparents took us in as their own."

"I'm sorry, Love. I know how hard it was for you. How are Nana and Pops doing now a days?" Edward asks pulling my hand to his lips.

"They are as good as they can be. They are looking forward to New Year's this year. They are both very excited to be meeting you."

"I am too. I'm looking forward to meeting the woman who raised you to be the loving man you are today."

_God, here he goes again with all the mushy shit. _

"Stop with the mushy shit. No more 'til the wedding. You promised."

"I know. I'll be right back. Shouldn't take long." Edward says jumping out of the car and heading into his lawyer's office.

I can't believe my sister is going to be a mom. I'm going to be an uncle and this is going to be the first Thanksgiving in 13 years that Nana and Pops won't be with us. None of Nana's homemade Chocolate Pecan pie and her yelling at Pops to stay out of the cranberry sauce. None of that canned shit at her house. Everything on her table is always made from scratch. The only thing not made by her hands was the stuffing and Pops always makes the stuffing.

"Love, you okay?" Edward asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, babe. Just sad that Nana and Pops won't be here for Thanksgiving this year. First time in 13 years they won't be here and that hurts my stomach knowing I won't be having Nana's chocolate pecan pie." I pouted. Yes I'm pouting over pie.

"I know, love. But Rose has the recipe and I was planning on making it for you. I know it won't be the same, but it's the best I can do."

"It's the thought take counts." I reply kissing him gently.

"Now, off to dinner and then the airport."

Pulling into the restaurant I noticed a black truck backed in that looked very familiar but decided it was just me wanting it to look familiar. It looks just likes Pops' truck only without the long horns tag on the front.

"Whitlock party." I hear Edward say to the hostess.

_Whitlock party. God I love hearing him refer to himself as a Whitlock and with that I'm hard as a fucking rock yet again. And here I thought I was going to make through dinner without a hard-on. And after the holiday he will officially be a Whitlock._

"Come, love." Edward says with a smirk.

"When we get home, babe." I laugh following him to our table only to come to a complete stop a few feet from the table.

"Nana? Pops?….."

"Happy Thanksgiving, love."

"What…..how…."

"Baby Boy did you really think I would not be here for thanksgiving? Pops and I would not be anywhere else. Edward called us a few weeks ago to invite us up, but explained he wanted it to be a surprise. It almost killed me to tell you we couldn't come up this year."

"You're really here for me. You did this for me? Does Rosie know?" I stumbling over question after question.

"Yes, love. They are here and Rose has no clue. Alice does, who do you think I got their number from." Edward laughs.

For the next few hours we enjoyed our dinner and Pops explained to Edward what he did on the ranch and then invited him down to show him how it works. We made plans us to get together after new year's then we all made our way to the airport to get Liz before we headed home to start cooking for dinner Thursday.

**Thanksgiving Day 3:00 pm**

**RPOV**

I can't believe we are going to be parents. We have been trying since before we got married. This makes the fourth invitro treatment Alice has been through and the only one to take. She is now 16 weeks along and has never looked more beautiful. Morning sickness has been hell on her to the point her doctors recommended some type of herbal drops to go under her tongue and they seemed to help and I now thank god that her first trimester is over with. Today we are sharing the news our family, well everyone but Nana and Pops. But I plan on telling them at the same time as everyone else just over the phone.

"Bunny, you ready yet? Dinner's at 5 and we have a drive ahead of us." I asked for the third time in the last 20 minutes.

"Rosie, I need help." She whimpered from the closet.

"Whatcha need?" I asked leaning on the door jam.

"My jeans don't fit and your's are too long. I tried the biggest skirt I own and it's too small. None of my clothes fit. I'm getting fat already." She whispers and starts to cry.

"Bunny, you're not fat. You are beautiful and growing our baby in here. We'll figure something out with your jeans for the day and we will go shopping tomorrow for some clothes, okay." I said rubbing her slight bump of a tummy and grabbing my phone.

"Bubba, are you alone?"

"Hold on. Now, I am. What's up? Alice okay?"

"Yes and no. Yes, the baby is fine and no because we are having a little problem with clothes not fitting. Any ideas on making her favorite pair of jeans bigger without killing them." I asked knowing Jasper would be the one to ask.

"I have no fucking clue. Let me ask Edward."

"You told Eddie?" I asked.

"Yea, I had too. Couldn't risk him breaking down in front of everyone."

"I understand. Now get Eddie." I laugh hearing him yelling for Eddie.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" Eddie asks worried.

"Everything is fine. Just need help making Alice's favorite jeans fit for the day, then I need you and Bubba to join us tomorrow to help find her some clothes."

"Sure, all Bella did was loop a rubber band around the button then slide it through the button hole and back around the button. It gave just enough give to be comfortable and not have her pants fall down. Just make sure she wears one of her longer tops to cover it up and she'll be fine."

"Thanks Eddie. You're the best. See ya'll in a few."

"Okay, Bunny. Problem solved. I'll be right back."

One rubber band and a clothing crisis averted we were almost to Bubba's house. I still can't believe he is getting married and just moved into a new house. I must say I'm a little jealous of the new house because of its location on the lake, but I don't care anything about the drive that's for sure.

"Bunny, we're here." I say softly while gently shaking her arm. Poor thing is always sleeping or eating. Thank god we would be telling everyone today because I don't think either one of us could keep this a secret much longer. There is only so much two gay man and a lesbian can do for pregnant woman as far as input and advice go when she really needs to talk to the other women in our family.

"So, bunny. How are we going to do this? Before or after dinner or do you just want to march in there and yell 'I'm pregnant' at the top of your lungs."

"Yell it! Come on Rosebud. Let's do this thing." Alice laughs running into the house without knocking and doing just that.

**EPOV**

I can't believe we were able to get into the new house, our wedding gift for ourselves, as fast as we did and if I know Jasper he paid the builder to have it finished. Dinner was coming along swimmingly and the last of our little family has finally arrived bringing the total to twenty. I've been dying to find out what everyone's reaction is going to be to Rosie and Tink's news, but I also need to get to the bottom of Bella's problem. I know for a fact she is stressing about something, but I have no clue what. Thanks to Nana, Pops and Jasper staying out of my new kitchen dinner was ready ahead of schedule and tabled, all I needed to do was to get everyone seated and grace said.

"Love, can you grab the last of the rolls and open a bottle of red for me?" I asked Jasper as I placed the turkey on the table.

"Sure, Sure. I can't go into my own kitchen all day and now you ask me to get something for you." Jasper laughs walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I reply checking over the table for anything thing that maybe missing when I heard the back door open and a few seconds later the front door.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"


	18. Chapter 15 Breakdown

**Chapter 15 Breakdown**

**JPOV Thanksgiving Day**

Holy shit! He did it. He actually did it. He got us moved in, unpacked and ready for company. I mean this place doesn't look new; more like it's been lived in for years instead of a week. That's right, you heard me. We moved into Edward's dream house last weekend, Nana and Pops were a surprise and on top of all the moving and people in and out this week, Edward has managed to make this place home in a matter of days. God, he's such a girl. But he's my girl and I wouldn't have him any other way. I take that back, naked and wanting or holding Henry, now those are my two favorite ways to have him. Seeing him holding Henry is heartbreakingly beautiful, the only thing to make that sight more beautiful would be him holding our child. I know, I know. Not been together six months yet, not married and already wanting kids. Well at least I'm not the only one, I know Edward feels the same way if not more so than I do. I've found him on more than one occasion with a look on longing on his face while hold Henry and I'm sure Tink's news today is not going to help at all.

****Flashback Beginning of November 2009****

"Edward, babe? What's wrong?" I asked as he tries to wipe away his tears.

"Nothing." He sniffles shaking his head.

"Well, I know it's not the house this time. What's wrong?" I mention the house because for the last two months it's been the source of his tears.

_Worried it won't be done in time. Not to worry, I took care of that problem. I paid the contractor double also offering a bonus if he would have it done by the 15th of November. One round of tears over the house way more than enough for me._

_You see, I found out right after we got together that Edward was in the middle of building his dream home, but was only paying cash out of pocket so it was taking forever. He informed me that the goal was to have it done and ready to host Thanksgiving this year. Yea, not going to happen at this rate. So, I offered to help out with the cash part if he would let me take a look at the blue prints and make sure it's what I wanted as well. Come to find out the house was perfect as is; only one little adjustment to the mast bath was going to be made._

"Do you want to have kids?" He whispers, sniffling and wiping his eyes again.

"Only with you, babe. Only with you. I don't know when, but it'll happen when the time is right. It that was this is all about. All these tears because you think I don't want kids."

"I know you want kids, but I see you hold Henry and I wish..." he begins but all too soon the tears are flowing again.

"Please don't cry, babe. I'll see what I can do. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try." I whispered thinking that there is no way in hell this is going to happen any time soon.

****End Flashback****

"Love, can you grab the last of the rolls and open the bottle of red on the island for me?" Edward asks.

"Sure, sure. I see how it is. You and Nana have forced me out of my own kitchen and now you want me to get something for you." I laughed as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Thanks." He says with a wink.

Making my way into my second favorite room in the house, the beer cave or as Edward calls it the wine cooler. I have no clue why it's called a wine cooler when the damn thing is the size of a walk in closet, but it fucking rocks. Grabbing one of the four bottles he has out and a twelve pack of Bud for Emmett and me because us real men drink beer. Closing the door and entering the security code to lock it, the timer on the oven goes off, Bear comes in holding Henry and Bella comes in toting everything known to man for the poor kid. Why, I have no fucking clue because Edward went out and got everything under the sun for him to have here for when they visit.

"Hey guys. How's my favorite little man doing today?" I asked reaching for Henry.

"He's fine." Bella says quietly.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Emmett bellows as Bella just shakes her head, as I hear those very same words coming from the hall way.

"Cool, so is Alice." I say with a shrug as I see Bella's jaw hit the floor and her eye's snap to Emmett.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut. We are not taking away from their day. Open your mouth and I fucking end you both."

"Yes ma'ma." We say at the same time.

Making my way into the dining room I hear Edward mumble.

**EPOV**

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" I hear come from two different directions of the house.

"Well, that would explain all the pissy females in the family." I mumble as I see Jasper bring out the rolls, wine and an open beer in his hand.

"Just don't say anything about Momma Bear. She doesn't want to take away from Tink and Sissy." Jasper says quietly.

Beep...Beep..._Incoming Text Message_

**T's In Labor. Not going to make dinner. -Eb**

_FUCK! Everyone is expecting, Alice is glowing and all I can think is that it should be us. Hell, even Embry's a dad. Great now the tears are starting up again and Nana is looking at me funny and..._

"Excuse me. Everyone make yourselves at home." I manage to say as the front door opens again bringing the rest of our guest.

"Edward, son. Are you all right?" Pops asks as I almost knock him down as I all but run down the hall to our room.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." I manage before the tears start to fall and arms wrap around me.

"Son, it's okay. Whatever it is we will face it as a family. No need for tears. Jasper, son. Can you come here for a moment?" Pops yells while gently rubbing my back and holding me while I calm myself down.

"I know. It's just everyone is having babies and I want it to be us and it's not and I want it so bad. And I miss my dad this time of year; mom tries to understand but sometimes I just need my daddy. And now I'm crying again. I'm sorry, Pops." I manage to get out before I see a panicked Jasper come barreling into our room.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Pops?" Jasper fires off as he sits down on our bed beside me.

"Son, Edward's okay. He's just having a rough day. I'm going to go down and see to dinner. You come down when you feel up to it." Pops explains, kissing our heads leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin thanksgiving." I sob.

"Babe, you didn't. What's going on? You're scaring me with all the tears. I don't understand." Jasper asks.

"A baby. That's all I want. A beautiful healthy baby, part you and part me, and that can't happen because we are missing parts. I know you said you will look into, but it breaks my heart that we can't have that."

"What brought this on? You were okay earlier. What changed?" He asks.

"Here." I said handing him my cell.

**T's In Labor. Not going to make dinner. -Eb**

"That's what happened." I start as there is a knock at the door.

"Bubba, everything okay in here?" Rose asks concern clear in her eyes.

"We will be. Just a bump in the road of life. We'll figure it out in time."

"Thanks for surprising us with Nana and Pops, Edward. You made my day." Rose says walking over to the bed.

"Anything for my love and his family. Rose how long did it take Alice to get pregnant?" I ask out of the blue.

"WOW, Eddie. Don't hold back there. 4 rounds of invitro. We have been trying since before we got married. Why?"

"Just looking at options, Sissy. We are having a hard time excepting that we may not have children together." Jasper whispers.

"Eddie, honey. When the time is right and you found the right surrogate then my eggs are yours." Rose whispers back gently rubbing her hand through my hair.

"Thank you, sis." I replied quietly while hugging her waist.

"Anything for my brothers."


	19. Chapter 16 Picking Up the Pieces

**Chapter 16 Picking Up the Pieces**

**RPOV**

Holy fuck what a day! Not only have we been surprised with Nana and Pops being here, but Edward was behind the thing. Walking in the door and seeing Nana and Edward placing the last of the food on the table and then seeing Nana's reaction to our news was priceless. Only one thing caught me off guard and that was the same news coming from the kitchen in a different voice, Emmett's voice. But the tears in Edward's eye as he excused himself from the room broke my heart. I know all of this must be killing him; a child of his own is all Edward has wanted for as long as I have known him. Let me fill you in on the world of Edward.

****Flashback****

_The date is the beginning of March 2006 and this gorgeous woman walks into my shop looking to have the oil changed in her car when she screams..._

"_Edward get your ass in here and talk car with this hottie. Stop flirting with the baby daddy."_

"_Allie, did you see that baby? Breathtakingly beautiful. I want one." He whines._

"_Welcome to Rosie's. I'm Rosie, what can I do for you?" I asked as my heart drops as he walks in to take her hand._

"_My pixie here needs the oil changed in her car. Can you take a look at the breaks as well? They didn't feel right on the drive over. I'm Edward by the way and this here is the lovely Alice." He explains._

""_Nice to meet you both. That won't be a problem, should take a couple hours. And that 'baby daddy' as you called him is happily married. You two look happy, when are you going to have one of your own?" Why I asked this I have no fucking clue, but she is so beautiful._

"_NEVER! Dicks are nasty!" Alice laughs._

"_Not anytime soon, unless you know how to go about getting a man pregnant." Edward says and I noticed the sadness in his eyes. _

****End Flashback****

That was 3 years ago and it's only gotten worse now that Henry is here. It was bad while Bella was pregnant, he was always touching and rubbing her belly, he even bought one of those things where he could hear the heartbeat. To an outsider you would have thought he was the father, but he's only the loving uncle who longs to have a child of his own.

Getting hugs and congratulations from all I hear Pops from upstairs.

"Jasper, son. Can you come here for a moment?"

With a look of panic on his face Jasper flies up the stairs and opens a door.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?..." Is all I could hear just before the door closes.

"Liz, is everything okay with Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure. He was fine earlier, and then he left the room. I can only guess the time of year has caught up with him. His father passed away around this time of year, two days before Thanksgiving 13 years ago to be exact. It's always hard on him." She explained wiping her eyes softly.

"Liz, I'm so sorry. He never told me any details, but that does explain the last few years." I said hugging her.

"Rosalie, dear. Will you please go check on your brothers, please." Nana asks.

Walking out of the dining room passing Pops on the way I noticed the sadness in his eyes.

_Shit, this can't be good._

"Pops?"

"Go, Rosie. Jasper's going to need some help with Edward today. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, but what's wrong?"

"Edward's feeling a little left out."

"Bubba, everything okay in here?" I asked walking in the door, making sure to close it behind me.

"We will be. Just a bump in the road of life. We'll figure it out in time." Jasper explains.

"Thanks for surprising us with Nana and Pops, Edward. You made my day." I say walking over to the bed.

"Anything for my love and his family. Rose, how long did it take Alice to get pregnant?" Edward asked out of the blue.

_So, this is what this little 'bump' in the road is all about._

"WOW, Eddie. Don't hold back there. Four rounds of invitro. We have been trying since before we go married. Why?"

"Just looking at options, Sissy. We are having a hard time accepting that we may not have children together." Jasper whispers.

_Oh, God. My poor Eddie. This must be killing him. Henry has joined out little make shift family, Ali and I are expecting and from the look on Emmett's face so are they._

"Eddie, honey. When the time is right and you find the right surrogate, then my eggs are yours." I whispered gently rubbing my hand through his hair.

"Thank you, sis." Edward replies.

_He called me sis. He has never called me that._

"Anything for my brothers."

**JPOV**

_She said brothers_.

I'm still trying to get my head around what she said about her eggs, but the only thing that matters right now is the man in my arms. My only job right now is to get him through this day and start over tomorrow. We can do this.

"Babe, you going to be okay or do you want me to send everyone home? You are the only thing that matters to me right now."

"No, today is a day for family. I'll be fine." He whimpered.

"Rose, do you think you can finish getting everything ready for dinner? I'm sure Nana and Liz have in under control, but can you check for me please."

"Sure thing, Bubba. Come down when you're ready Edward and not a minute before. Love you, both." Rose replies heading out the door.

"Okay, babe. Let's get you calmed down and cleaned up." I say kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for this to happen." He says sniffling and moving off the bed.

"Hey, now. No more of this. First thing Monday morning I will start doing some research and we will go from there."

"I love you." He says shaking his head before making his way into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go down, check on things and come right back up. You take your time. I love you too." I say before kissing him softly and making my way out the door.

"How's he holding up?" Liz asked scaring the shit out of me.

"Damn it, Liz. You scared the shit out of me." I laughed.

"He's okay. He's missing Charles, add the baby news and that equals a very upset Edward." I told her, pulling her into the room that now joins ours.

And she reacted the way I expected her to, with a gasp.

"Edward had the room beside the master suite joined in hopes of one day starting a family, but was agreed upon to be a study; that was until Henry was born. Now, it looks like Babies R' Us puked all over it."

"My poor boy." Liz sobbed.

"Liz, just so you know. The subject of children is something Edward and I have discussed from day one. We both want kids, but I don't see how we can have one of our own. We both know we can adopt, but he's having a hard time coming to terms any child we have not being our own blood. It's the one thing he wants that I can't give him and it killing me." I explain breaking down into tears for the first time.

"Baby boy, all I want is for the two of you to be happy. But this is crazy. The answer is right in front of your faces and you are not seeing it." She says pulling me into a tight hug.

"Rose." Edward whispers from the door. _I didn't even hear him come in._

"That's right, son. Rose is the answer. Siblings, twins at that and with her help you have a child that is your own flesh and blood." Liz says walking out the door.

"Rose..."


	20. Chapter 17 Damage Control

**Chapter 17 Damage Control**

**JPOV December 10, 2009**

Man you want to talk about some fucked up shit. I've spent the last week on the floor in Henry's nursery not sleeping for shit while Edward cries in our bedroom. I haven't seen him for longer than it takes for me to grab my clothes and hit the shower. I've made it a point to knock on the bedroom door to let him know that I love him and that I'm heading into the shop. He hasn't come in to cover the counter at all, he's had Leah come in for him. I've spoken to Liz more in the last week than I have the whole time Edward and I have been together. I'm at a loose on what to do next.

"Hey Jazz, I found the perfect magnet for Edward to start his collection." Seth says laughing and hands me a pick square with what looks to be crumbs on it.

**Inside me lives a skinny woman crying to get out…but I can usually shut the bitch up with cookies.**

"Nice, asshole. Just what I need. Something else for him worry about. This wedding shit is getting on my nerves and it's only 3 months into the planning. I'm ready to call the whole thing off and head to Vegas. But Edward wants his perfect day, so it's the least I can do for him. I've already been on the floor for a week because I can't keep my fucking mouth shut. Fuck, what am I going to do to fix this again?"

"Talk to him."

"I tried. Got the door shut in my face after I asked him to please come and help me understand what he was going through. But, no. He screamed that I didn't love him enough to plan our wedding and that I should just go. So I did, right to the phone and called Liz. I explained to her what was going on and to please ignore Edward's request to cancel all of our plans. She told me she would talk to him. That was four day ago and still nothing. The wedding is in 21 days and I don't know if he's even going to be there."

****Flashback****

_Dear lord what in the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this wedding. Why didn't we elope? What the hell is a splash of ice blue? Blue is blue, but whatever makes him happy._

"Babe, are we done yet?"

"Jasper Samuel Whitlock, you will sit here and go over every little detail with me because this is your wedding too." Edward all but yells at me.

_FUCK! Damage control time._

"Babe, I would sit through a thousand details with you, but right now my ass is asleep and my stomach is angry. Can we finish this tomorrow, please?"

"Fine, leave. See if I care. I'll call momma and have her cancel everything then." He cries, tears rolling down his beautifully stressed face right before he slams the front door.

"FUCK!"

****End Flashback****

"What do you mean the wedding is in 21 days?" Seth asks confused looking at his phone.

"FUCK! I can't do anything right. You can't tell anybody, Seth. It's supposed to be a surprise. At the Charity Ball in New York on New Year's, but now I don't know." I explain dragging my hands through my hair.

"But you leave the 17th for the convention in Miami and then straight to New York for Christmas with Edward and his mom, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be going. If I leave now Edward will take it as me walking away from us and I'll be damned if I'm walking away from the best fucking thing to ever come into my life. It's not that I don't care about all the wedding shit, because trust me I fucking do. I just don't understand what everything is for or why we need it. I understand that this is a huge fucking deal, it's our lives, nothing is more important right now than Edward, but I could care less about the detail. I just want Edward as my husband and I love him…." I tried to explain before the tears overflowed and the sobs took over.

I don't know how long I sat crying before I was wrapped up in his arms.

**EPOV**

It's been a week since I lost it with my love. I know for a fact I've lost everything and I'm sure he hates me. All I've done sleep and cry. I don't eat. Food is unappealing to me. There is only one thing that I want and I've lost him. I know he's still in the house; I hear him every time he comes in to shower and change before he leaves for the shop. Bella and Emmett came over today to let me have it. If it weren't for them I would smell like ass and look like Grizzly Adams. I was half way through my shower when Bella came in and sat something down on the vanity and walks back out. And that's when I hear it.

"_What do you mean the wedding is in 21 days?" _

"_FUCK! I can't do anything right. You can't tell anybody, Seth. It's supposed to be a surprise. At the Charity Ball in New York on New Year's, but now I don't know." _

"_But you leave the 17th for the convention in Miami and then straight to New York for Christmas with Edward and his mom, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't think I'll be going. If I leave now Edward will take it as me walking away from us and I'll be damned if I'm walking away from the best fucking thing to ever come into my life. It's not that I don't care about all the wedding shit, because trust me I fucking do. I just don't understand what everything is for or why we need it. I understand that this is a huge fucking deal, it's our lives, nothing is more important right now than Edward, but I could care less about the detail. I just want Edward as my husband and I love him…."_

I could hear the heart retching sobs coming from my love and I couldn't get to him fast enough.

"Bear! Momma! I have to get to him. He needs me. He's crying." I scream, tears flowing, as I run down the stairs in nothing but a towel.

"Sweets. Edward, you need to get dressed and then we will get you to Jazz. Emmett already has QB1 in the car. All you need to do is get dressed and we will head out."

"Done." I yelled as I yank on some jeans and grab a shirt as I make my way through the laundry room into the garage. Only thing missing are some shoes, but fuck it he needs me now.

"Damn, Eddie. Button your fucking pants and put your shirt on. Momma, lock up so we can get the hell out of dodge." Emmett laughs.

After what felt like years Emmett pulls up in front of the shop and I couldn't work up the nerve to open the car door.

"Get your sparkly ass in that fucking shop and make this right. He did nothing wrong, this was all you Edward. I expect you to tell him that much for sure. But right now he is hurting and you need to fix it." Bella yelled at me as she opened the car door.

"Yes, mama."

Walking through that door was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I could see him sitting on the floor where I assume he collapsed and I couldn't get him in my arms fast enough.

"My love, I'm so sorry. I heard everything. I'm sorry I screamed at you and acted like a fuckin' baby. Please, love. I need you to calm down for me." I cried pulling him into my chest and threading my fingers into his hair.

_God he needs a haircut, again._

"You're here, how?" He asks raising his head from my chest.

"Jazz, that was me, man. I did what you both needed me, well us, to do. Bells and Em were in on this as well. So we will be taking your little secret to the grave so to speak, but with one minor little change." Seth explains.

"What's that?"

"Bella is in charge of all wedding details 'til the day of the wedding and Em is going with you and Edward to Miami, then on to Atlanta for Christmas with the 'rents and they will all join us in New York for New Year's."

"Okay. No more wedding plans in our house ever again. Well, just for the next twenty years or so." Jasper laughs.

**EmPOV December 16th Miami Convention Center**

Well, it's been six days from hell for me. Momma had her 6 week check-up a few days before Thanksgiving and we found out she is pregnant again and she is roughly 6 weeks along. Hey, now. Don't look at me that way. She's the one who jumped my sexy ass. She has always said she wanted to have our kids close together, but damn. Two in diapers at the same time, shit. Any way, morning sick kicked in this week and I'll just say it's 100 times worse than with Henry. I'm just glad it's only her this go round; I was puking right along with her when she was preggers with Henry, so far so good this time. Only problem is I'm in Miami with the boys and she is home with Rose and Tink. When I say boys I mean the boys; Jazz closed up shop 'til after New Year's and brought all the guys down to Miami for the convention. Seth and Jacob are sharing a room, don't ask, I still can't figure that one out. Edward, Jazz and I are sharing a suite and I'm on my way to find some fucking coffee.

"Bear, grab Edward some OJ while you're out, please." Jazz yells from behind some table he's been putting together.

"Sure. Where's he at any way?"

"Not sure. He said something about calling Mom and then showering before he came down here to set up the counter."

"Cool. I'm out."

Making my way into the coffee shop I noticed Edward in a back booth looking to be talking passionately about something to someone.

"**What the hell?"**


	21. Chapter 18 Sneaky Snakes

**Chapter 18 Sneaky Snakes**

**EPOV December 16, 2009**

I can't believe we are in Miami and we are getting married at the end of the month. There is one last thing I have to take care of before we leave the area. I did my research when Jasper told me about the convention Jazz Ink was going to be attending down here and I found the perfect place to design his wedding band. Only problem is I want to keep it a secret from everyone and I'm having to meet the designer while Jasper and the guys are setting up. So, here I sit waiting for a Mr. Samuel Brickman owner/designer of Brickman's. Hopefully I can get this meeting over with and be back in our suite before someone comes looking for me. Here he is now.

"Good Morning, Mr. Brickman. Thank you for meeting me this morning."

"My pleasure. I understand you are getting married in a few weeks and need a wedding band designed."

"Yes, sir. My Jasper and I are getting married on the 31st in New York."

"Congratulations. Now, tell me a little about your Jasper and then we can go from there."

"Well, he designs custom ink for clients. He is from Texas where he played football and drives a muscle car. He is so sweet and caring, but tough as nails. He also has a potty mouth." I laughed knowing that his mouth is something he is going to have to clean up real quick.

"What do you mean by custom ink? What type of work does he do?" Mr. Brickman asks.

"He owns a Tattoo company called Jazz Ink. He 'inks' people for a living."

"**WHAT THE HELL?"**

"Edward Anthony Masen what the hell are you doing?" Emmett screams at me from across the café.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit…..this is not how I wanted today to go. Damn he pulled all three names out._

"Emmett, please stop yelling and come here." I said trying to grab his arm to pull him the booth we were sitting at.

"No, not 'til you tell me what you are doing. Why did you tell Jazzman something and then go do something else?" Emmett asked finally sitting down in the booth.

"Emmett, I would like you to meet Mr. Samuel Brickman owner and designer of Brickman's. He makes custom wedding bands and he's going to do Jasper's for me, so I had to be sneaky about it." I said pouting about the last bit. I hate being sneaky were Jasper is concerned.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. As Edward said I design custom wedding sets or in this case a wedding band." Mr. Brickman says offering his hand to Emmett.

"You better be or I'll kick your ass. I've got coffee to get for the guys and you can get your own damn OJ now." He says walking off to the counter.

"Sorry about him. He can be a little overprotective when he thinks he needs to be. He can be a big meat head sometimes. He's also Jasper's best friend."

"Do you mind if I talk with him about the ring, if he will?"

"Sure. Bear can probably give you a better insight into what he would wear jewelry wise any way."

"Emmett, would you please talk with Mr. Brickman and I'll order coffees. 4 black, 2 with sugar only and Jasper's Soy Caramel Macchiato with a double shot of espresso, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." He says walking back to the booth I just left.

_I don't know what I've done. I don't think there is anything wrong with wanting to surprise your partner with something, but I have a feeling Bear is going to be like this the rest of our time here._

**JPOV**

_Damn, what the hell is taking Bear so fucking long? I have shit I have to do before Edward gets back and I need Bear here to look after things while I'm gone. _

"Seth, Bear back yet?" I asked.

"Hadn't seen him, why?" Seth questioned.

"I got shit to do and I need him here so I can leave. I was supposed to meet some guy 20 minutes ago about Edward's ring."

_Esme had set this shit up for me. I didn't think getting a ring was going to be this big of a deal. I mean you go to the store, pick one out and BAM you're done. Not so much. Come to find out I know the guy._

"Shit man. Tell me what needs to be done and go. I'll tell Emmett what's going on".

"The only things left to do are the Clean Room and booth. And that's what Edward is doing this morning. He had a meeting with somebody about what codes we needed to meet and then he was stopping off at some store, but he must be running late. Oh, and don't tell him what I'm doing. He thinks I'm meeting up with a buddy of mine from school for lunch. Which is true, just not that kind of school. Sam is a jewelry designer and doing Edward's ring for me." I explained quickly after checking my watch again.

"Go. I got this covered." Seth replied.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

_Now,_ to_ get this shit done quickly and quietly before anyone realizes I'm gone._

I'm fifteen minutes late which by my standards is early and I can see that Sam is already here waiting for me. This will be good. I already have what I want drawn up. I just need someone to make it happen.

"Sam, my man. How the hell are ya? " I ask walking into the cafe.

_What the fuck? Why is Edward talking to Sam and why is Bear talking to Edward like that? What the fuck is going on?_

_Opps , must have said that one out loud, by the look on Edward's face._

"Jazz, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at lunch with your friend?" Edward asks looking guilty.

"I am meeting a friend for lunch. What the hell are you doing here with Sam?" I countered.

"Hi, Sam. How's the family?" I say to him without taking my eyes from Edward's.

"I'm out of here. Good luck with these two." Bear says getting up from the table.

"I was just finishing up my running around before I came back to get my part of the booth set up." Edward says looking down.

"Jasper, it's not what it looks like. You know that. I had the same meeting with Edward as I am having with you. Which you are late for by the way." Sam points out.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I was trying to surprise you a one of a kind wedding band and I can't even do that right." Edward cries dropping his head into his hands.

"Babe, don't cry. I over reacted yet again. It's what I do." I explain while rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry about this Sam. I didn't mean anything by what I said before."

"No worries. Now what can I do for you both?" Sam asks. By the look on his face he's trying to move things along and not draw any more attention to ourselves.

"I have what I want drawn out already, so I will just leave that with you for now. I'm going to head out and let Edward have his time with you. Again, I'm sorry for over reacting. I'll see you back at the booth, Babe. Take your time. Love you." I explain_. _

_I can let him have this one thing. I can handle that. I think._

"Okay, Love. I'm sorry I lied to you. I did get the permits for the convention and the Health Officer will be by at 7 to certify the 'Clean Room'." Edward explains trying not to cry, but not holding the tears in.

"I'll see you back at the booth in an hour. Love you." I say. Ignoring his sorry and wiping away the tears.

"Call me, Sam if there's a problem with the design. It was good to see you again. Give your wife my love."

"Will do Jazz." Sam laughs.

**SPOV (Sam)**

_Leave it to me to have back to back appointments and they be a couple. Too damn funny. Jasper has not changed a bit and Edward is the perfect match for him. I need to get back to my studio and take a look at this design Jazz has given me. Maybe I can take what he has drawn up for Edward and mix it together with the idea Edward had and have their rings match._

"Edward, I think I have everything I need and I will get back with you before the end of the week with some drawings. And don't let him get you down; he was doing the same sneaky thing as you for your ring. So, let it go and have some fun with him and all his over reacting. I'll call ya."

"Thank you again, Sam. Since you know him already you should have no problem designing his ring."

"Bye, Edward."

**December 23, 2009**

**LizPOV**

My boys just called to tell me they were on their way. I can't wait for them to get here. There is some much last minute shit to do it's not even funny. Thank god their marriage license arrived this morning or there would have been hell to pay. I have to finish the last of the dessert toppers so they can dry, confirm the menu with the Caterer, call the florist and quartet to confirm arrival times and last but not least pick my boys up at the airport.

_Damn, get a move on Liz, the boys land in less than five hours._

So much shit to do and not enough time to do it in.

"I'm off to the shop Charles. I love you!" I whisper kissing my index finger and touching the framed photo of our wedding day that's hanging in the hall.


End file.
